Un horizonte lejano
by Kirlatan
Summary: U.A. En el silencio más puro se puede oír el grito más amargo si tan solo escuchas con atención…. Si de verdad lo deseas. Y yo te deseo a ti… Tomoyo. Hace una vez existió un reino muy lejano… ella… una princesa, él… su salvador. E/T, S/S, M/L
1. Lágrimas de un ángel

_**Un horizonte lejano**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

Por:

**_/Kirlatan/_**

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**14-/01/-07**

_**Sinopsis:** En el silencio más puro se puede escuchar el grito más amargo si tan solo observas con atención…. Si de verdad lo deseas. Y yo te deseo a ti… Tomoyo. Hace una vez existió un reino muy lejano… ella… una princesa, él… su salvador. ExT SxS_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**N/A**: La historia no tiene nada que ver con la usual trama del anime. Están en su derecho de leer o no hacerlo si gustan. Esta situada en la época renacentista o medieval, es usualmente fantastica o mitologica. Espero les agrade_.

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

* * *

**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_/-Las buenas acciones son los hilos invisibles en las puertas del cielo-/_

_** /Victor Hugo/**_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_**Capitulo I**_

_Lágrimas de un ángel_

_La chimenea crepitó con más intensidad a medida que el frió invernal aumentaba, el aire helado recorría con precisión cada rincón de la habitación. La cama matrimonial con el dosel negro relumbró el cuarto con comodidad y dio una suave invitación a su dueño a ser ocupada. Sin embargo este solo la ignoró y se acercó a la ventana._

_El paisaje sutil era decididamente hermoso…. Las montañas se manifestaban con poderío a través del cristal, el bosque que lo rodeaba era inmenso y atrayente. Pero como siempre era usual para él, ya que el retrato de tan bella naturaleza lo tenía todos los días._

_Pensarías que era una vida normal y el panorama cotidiano era el de una sencilla persona común y típicamente rutinaria. Déjame advertirte... Piensa otra vez._

_Estas en estos momentos en Dragorog…… Bienvenido y cuidado…. aquí el horizonte es demasiado lejano…. Demasiado incierto, demasiado patético para tus escrúpulos._

_Y la chimenea se encendió con mayor fuerza, era hora de despertar. Era hora de empezar. Y él lo descubrió. Descúbrelo tú también._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Se levantó sobresaltado... era una de esas noches en que las pesadillas simplemente no lo dejaban descansar e invadían con terror esos suaves y calmados descansos que el apreciaba tanto al final del día. De nuevo, había soñado que un gran dragón raptaba a su prima y se la llevaba para siempre del reino. Negando la idea tan absurda de que algún dragón siguiera con vida se acercó a la ventana y contemplo los horizontes del reino.

El cristal empañado le devolvió la imagen de un joven de 18 años, con ojos marrones, cabello castaño y una cálida sonrisa que lo saludo con amabilidad. Esa era él... Shaoran Lee, el príncipe y futuro heredero del reino, próximo rey de Dragorog.

**- **Buenos días Shaoran – alegó el castaño hacia su propio reflejo que se empañó un poco más gracias al calor de su aliento – Despierta.

Sonrió con tristeza al fin, el nuevo día era opacado por un futuro incierto y carente de la inocencia típica de la juventud. Tanto como para él, como para sus amigos, ese era su despertar hacia su nueva vida. Sin mucho más que una realidad dura y cruel, suspiró profundo apoyando su frente en el frío cristal tranquilizando sus pensamientos.

**- **Despierta Shaoran – el chico se alejó del vidrio y se metió dentro del baño, no había más que iniciar un nuevo día.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando entró al comedor pudo ver a su padre leyendo un libro con tranquilidad. Se apoyó en el arco de la entrada y observó todo con curiosidad como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese.

El rey levantó la vista y le brindó una mirada de genuino interés que provocó una sonrisa en Shaoran. El castaño se acerco a una silla a lado de su padre y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo, brindándole una mueca de conformidad a su progenitor.

Ergir Lee era sumamente correcto y tiene un aire aristocrático que lo distinguía. Tomando el reino desde muy joven, escasamente a sus 17 años gracias a la muerte de su padre en batalla, se había vuelto algo frío pero justo. Sin embargo llegaba a ser demasiado social y divertido en compañía de sus seres queridos.

**- **¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a desayunar? – preguntó el rey volviendo su mirada al libro y tomando un pequeño sorbo de café – Te levantaste demasiado tarde según tu rutina Shaoran.

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros dando una muda respuesta que el hombre a su lado captó con gracia. Ergir dejó el libro en la mesa y le brindó toda la atención a su único hijo y heredero. Arqueó una ceja en signo de protesta y Shaoran volvió a sonreír.

**- **Estaba cansado- respondió el príncipe tranquilamente – Lo siento padre, no tengo demasiado apetito

**- **¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó una mujer acercándose a él y poniendo su delicada mano en la frente del muchacho con preocupación.

Shaoran alejó con sutileza la mano que su madre le había puesto en la frente y negó con gentileza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su boca. Ieran Lee era una contraparte de su esposo en persona. Era dulce, sincera y atenta ante todo. Su cabello negro lacio estaba recogido en un sencillo moño que dejaba caer algunos mechones ondulados en la espalda. La tez nívea mostraba aun más los ojos azules de los que era poseedora. Era delicada pero del mismo modo firme.

**- **No te preocupes madre, estoy perfectamente – dijo Shaoran respirando hondamente - ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

Ergir que seguía desayunando solo soltó un bufido aunque una mueca de alegría apareció en sus facciones. La chica amatista le recordaba tanto a su hermana que era imposible no predecir donde estaría en esos momentos. Era casi como si un marco de recuerdos atravesara su mente cada vez que veía a su sobrina enfrente.

**- **Tu prima esta en el jardín practicando su arquería con Lucian – dijo el rey tomando algo de su jugo – Impresionantemente se levantó esta vez más temprano que tú.

Ieran que seguía a lado de su hijo empezó a reír suavemente. El rey solo ocultó una sonrisa de diversión bajando la cabeza. Shaoran asintió en silencio.

**- **Estaré con ella, regresaremos a la hora de la cena...

**- **Shaoran espera – interrumpió Ergir a su hijo

**- **Dime padre

**- **Dile a Eriol que por favor le avise a Caleb que necesito hablar con él – argumentó el rey mientras perdía su vista de nuevo en el libro que estaba leyendo – Hay asuntos oficiales que quisiera tocar lo más pronto posible

Shaoran solo afirmó con la cabeza y desapareció por los pasillos del castillo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Varias flechas eran arrojadas con rapidez. Llegaban al centro intachablemente demostrando que el poseedor del arco era demasiado hábil. La mañana era soleada y tranquila, con una extraña aura de paz rodeando el ambiente.

Shaoran llegó al jardín trasero y divisó dos figuras. Al acercarse pudo denotar quien era y sonrió.

La chica mantenía un arco con precisión y disparaba las flechas con exactitud. No era muy alta aunque tampoco pequeña, delgada, con ojos color violeta amatista y con un extraño aire elegante podría decirse que parecía muy hermosa. Y en efecto lo era. Tomoyo Daidouji contaba con 18 años y era realmente preciosa, sus facciones angelicales desarmaban a cualquiera y su porte sumamente aristocrático la hacían poseedora del distintivo potencial de su familia. Lo realmente atractivo en ella era su carácter, a comparación de cualquier princesa Tomoyo era realmente única. Era decidida, demasiado inteligente, valiente y no cambiaba sus ideas por su posición. Tan delicada y frágil algunas veces y otras autosuficiente e independiente.

La princesa en cambio a su linda sonrisa tenía un pasado algo triste, era la sobrina directa del rey, hija de la hermana gemela de este, Sonomi, pero a sus 2 años sus padres fallecieron en un accidente mientras iban en un carruaje a Dragorog, ella inmediatamente se quedó a cargo de sus tíos Ergir e Ieran y desde entonces la familia real la había acogido con un sumo cariño como al que tratarían a una segunda hija. Su relación con su primo Shaoran era muy buena, los dos de la misma edad se llevaban como 2 hermanos cualesquiera, él la protegía con recelo y ella se divertía como si su desgracia jamás la afectara.

A su lado se hallaba Lucian Hiragizawa, mejor amigo de la princesa e hijo de Caleb Hiragizawa quien era comandante principal de la armada militar del reino y mejor amigo del rey.

Lucian contaba con la misma edad de Shaoran y Tomoyo, era despreocupado y alegre, sincero y leal a su familia y amigos. Era alto... un poco menos que su hermano gemelo, tenía el cabello azulado y ojos color verde olivo.

**- **No pensé encontrarte tan temprano practicando Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran arribando a donde ellos – Hola Lucian

**- **¿Qué tal Shaoran? –saludó el chico con alegría

**- **No podía dormir, es todo – contestó Tomoyo tomando su arco y disparando una nueva flecha

Shaoran notó un cierto malestar en su prima, se hallaba molesta y el lo sabía, pero también conocía que la joven no iba a decir nada. Miró a Lucian pidiendo una respuesta y el solo se encogió de hombros.

**- **No me ha querido decir nada – comentó Lucian a manera de respuesta – Esta así desde la mañana

**- **Entonces es grave – acotó el príncipe acercándose a su prima que estaba en posición de tiro, se aproximo y puso una mano en su espalda baja dándole una mejor postura de lanzamiento – Estás en un ángulo incorrecto Tomoyo

Tomoyo soltó la flecha... pero había sido tanta su desconcentración por culpa de su primo que esta dio a parar a un árbol cercano. Enojada se giró hacia él.

**- **Tal ves no fallaría si dejarás de reprenderme cada vez que tomo un arco – respondió la joven tirando una nueva flecha que cayó en el blanco, se giró hacia él y arqueó una ceja - ¿Algún comentario?

Shaoran río... Tomoyo podía llegar a ser temperamental. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca viendo a la princesa agitada y respirando con enojo.

**- **¿Por qué estás enojada en realidad? – preguntó el príncipe con curiosidad

**- **Creo que la respuesta la sabes desde ayer en la tarde – alegó la amatista retirando su cabello hacia atrás – Imagínalo

**- **Podría ser de utilidad que me ayudaras a recordar – Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió hacia su prima, Tomoyo suspiró agotada - ¿Tomoyo?

**- **Una posibilidad muy correcta es el anunciado viaje a Irmin, Shaoran…. ¿No es así Tomoyo?

Los tres se giraron al unísono para ver al proveedor de esa voz tan irreconocible. Tomoyo sonrió con lastima, otra de las razones de su nueva tristeza. Él. Eriol era alto y atractivo, tenía ojos azul violeta profundos que estaban cubiertos tras unas gafas y una melena negra azulada al igual que Lucian a conjunto de una adorable sonrisa.

**- **Tranquila…. Haremos todo lo posible porque ni tu ni Meiling se vayan – respondió el joven acercándose a la princesa y dándole un suave beso en la sien

**- **Hola también Eriol – saludó la chica sonriendo con afecto

Eriol se acercó a Shaoran y le sonrió, gesto que el príncipe contestó de igual manera. Ambos eran los mejores amigos, los dos entrenados en batalla y en educación pero con distinto propósito. Shaoran para ser rey y Eriol para tomar la diligencia militar del reino. Sus padres se conocían y al igual mantenían una estrecha amistad. Eriol y Lucian eran hermanos y amigos de la familia real.

**- **Lucian , madre nos quiere en casa ya – dijo Eriol viendo a su gemelo

Lucian asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su amiga poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y suspirando sonoramente.

**- **Hablamos luego…. Hay puntos que necesito tocar contigo – comentó sonriendo

Tomoyo solo bufó y se separó de él mientras se internaba en el bosque. Lucian río cómicamente.

**- **Claro, para lo único que me necesitas es para hablar de Meiling- dijo la amatista a la par que se escuchaba su voz más lejos – Siempre es lo mismo

**- **Voy por ella – comentó Lucian con alegría – Quien sabe que pueda hacer cuando se enoja

Shaoran asintió con gusto y se quedó en silencio. Con Lucian su prima estaba segura y él no necesitaba dar ninguna advertencia.

**- **¿Hablamos? – preguntó Eriol a su amigo - ¿O te parece mejor evitar el asunto como lo has hecho desde ayer en la tarde?

**- **De acuerdo – aceptó el príncipe – Contigo no hay salvación…. ¿Qué me queda?

Eriol sonrió con algo de resentimiento. El ojiazul guardo silencio…. Logrando que Shaoran lo mirará con curiosidad y tomara la palabra

**- **¿Qué pasa?... Creo que tu eras el que querías que habláramos

El joven río quedamente, más con amargura que con satisfacción, miró a Shaoran y se sintió aún peor, no podía decirle que un complicado sentimiento se empezaba a desenvolver en él y que no sabía como explicarlo.

Se encogió de hombros y puso una sonrisa.

**- **Es solo que he estado pensando en el viaje a Angat y en el viaje de las chicas

Shaoran esta vez guardó silencio, era verdad, tenían que hacer ese viaje y el lo había estado evitando. Angat, el bosque encantado con más maldad dentro de sí, las bestias más iracundas y salvajes se hallaban en sus terrenos y los atardeceres se tenían de un rojo sangre cada vez que alguien moría.

**- **Faltan dos meses para partir – comentó Eriol empezando a andar hacia dentro del castillo , su amigo lo siguió

**- **Lo sé – alegó el príncipe – Es algo que no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente Eriol, no necesitas recordármelo

Eriol se apoyó en una columna y observó a su amigo con paciencia, no sabía que decirle en esos momentos y de alguna forma esas circunstancias eran raras para él. Shaoran se cruzó de brazos observándolo, lo conocía con tal detalle que podía intuir que algo andaba mal.

**- **¿Sabes? Sería más fácil todo si " habláramos"

El ojiazul miro a su mejor amigo con resentimiento, estaba utilizando la ironía que él siempre utilizaba en cada frase.

**- **No quiero que ellas se vayan…… no me siento seguro de la decisión de tu padre

**- **Van a entrenar Eriol – preguntó el joven castaño con rapidez – Sabes que en estos momentos el reino necesita más que su ejercito militar….el reino nos necesita

**- **Tomoyo es frágil….

Shaoran arqueó una ceja, frágil podía ser una de las palabras para describir a la princesa pero las demás características de la amatista demostraban que en realidad mostraba esa fragilidad cuando quería y la mantenía vigilada y oculta de los demás.

**- **Tomoyo se ha vuelto muy bella – comentó el joven de ojos azules con lentitud

**- **Eso ya lo sé – respondió el príncipe con algo de molestia – Otro factor que no necesitas decirme… es mi prima y vivo con ella Eriol. Y más que nada…. ¡Ella es mi prima!

**- **A estas alturas te tuviste que dar cuenta de lo hermosa que ya es

Shaoran miró con extrañeza a su mejor amigo. Eriol estaba recargado sobre el muro y tenía cerrados los ojos. Shaoran lo sabía, su prima era linda, tenía una belleza completa tanto interiormente como exteriormente y llamaba demasiado la atención... pero jamás pensó que Eriol, su mejor amigo, otro hermano para Tomoyo se diera cuenta.

**- **¿Te atrae Tomoyo? – preguntó el príncipe con algo de turbación

Eriol abrió los ojos y miró a Shaoran por un largo rato en silencio, tratando de saber porque había dicho eso.

**- **No – dijo Eriol después de un largo rato de mutismo – Sabes que yo solo la veo como mi hermana menor , pero tampoco puedo fingir estar ciego

Shaoran suspiró aliviado, el saber que su amigo no tenía ningún interés más allá que la fraternidad o amistad hacia su prima lo tranquilizaba, y aún así por algún motivo lo intrigaba.

**- **Aún así no me preocupo, Lucian la cuida igual o más que yo

**- **Pero mi hermano no va a estar siempre a su lado cuidándola en nombre del celoso de su primo – acotó Eriol riendo – Tienes que aceptar que tu pequeña primita esta creciendo ya muy rápido

**- **Eso jamás mi querido amigo – Shaoran se comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada con el ojiazul siguiéndolo – Tengo demasiado con Meilling para que Tomoyo empiece con eso ¡No!

Eriol no dijo nada más e imitó al príncipe... por ahora eso era lo mejor.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando Lucian encontró a Tomoyo, esta estaba colocada en una roca y estaba demasiado quieta para su personalidad. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

**- **¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el joven de ojos verde con sutileza

**- **Nada, estoy molesta – respondió la pelinegra sin dirigirle la mirada – Y tú deberías estar buscando a rubí en vez de estar sentado aquí con tu patética mejor amiga.

**- **Tomoyo, lo acabas de decir sin preludios, eres mi mejor amiga – dijo el joven con paciencia – Te conozco dentro y fuera ... ahora me vas a decir lo que te pasa , sé que no es solo el enfado con tú tío lo que te tiene así

Tomoyo solo venció más la mirada en el suelo y siguió sin moverse, Lucian suspiró notoriamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con cariño.

**- **Es…. Eriol

Lucian se enfrió, temía la posibilidad de que Tomoyo sintiera una inclinación muy fuerte por su gemelo, sin embargo había, aún así límites que su mente forjaba y mantenía el orden del mundo en paz y continuidad. Y Eriol giraba en paciencia y sintonía con ese mundo que el concebía. Y Lucian pocas veces se equivocaba.

Se levantó rápidamente, y observó a la morena con detenimiento, ella se encogió más en si misma y soltó un gemido un poco doloroso que frunció el corazón del ojiverde.

**- **No me quiero ir Lucian – Tomoyo respiró hondamente – Eso significa no verlos a ustedes… no ver más Eriol

**- **¿Desde cuando tú……..

**- **Desde que tengo memoria – Tomoyo sonrió y se levantó tranquilamente – No sé que decirte en estos momentos…. Te lo he ocultado…. prácticamente toda mi vida.

Lucian negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No estaba molesto, no con ella por lo menos. Él conocía a Eriol, casi tan bien como Shaoran o sus padres, entendía desde siempre los sentimientos que su gemelo le guardaba a su amiga. Pero Tomoyo era distinta, era más reservada y callada. Siempre lo había sido.

**- **No me digas nada – dijo el joven con ímpetu – No es necesario…… solo, exprésame que se lo vas a decir

**- **Tú me conoces Lucian – Tomoyo empezó a andar a través de los árboles – Sabes lo que voy a hacer… no necesitas más.

Cuando la pelinegra se alejó por completo Lucian respiró con calma y un deje de melancolía lo invadió. Ni siquiera su relación con Meiling era tan complicada. Dejó su cabeza caer de nuevo mirando el césped y escuchando el sonido de las hojas moviéndose encima de las copas de los árboles.

**- **Lo sé Tomoyo…….. Es por eso que sé que vas a sufrir demasiado

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando Tomoyo entró a su cuarto pudo ver a una chica sentada a lado de la ventana mirando hacia fuera con algo de abatimiento.

La joven parecía tener su misma edad, era delgada y de tez blanca, sus cabello negro caía hasta la cintura en dos coletas altas y sus ojos rojos como dos rubís eran lo más hermoso de su rostro.

**- **¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica de ojos amatista con un tono dulce y sentándose en la cama

**- **¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos iban a enviar a Irmin? – preguntó el rubí con un aire molesto y sin verla – Creo que debiste Tomoyo…. Y lo creo así porque resulta que yo también seré enviada hasta el otro extremo del reino y más allá. Y no estoy maquinando ni deduciendo posibilidades inexistentes. Me lo informaron hace una hora.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para ver por la ventana y encontrar el punto de atención de Meiling solo suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en frente de ella por lo cual la Meiling la miró directamente.

**- **¿Realmente debo de explicarte el porque de mis razones? – contestó la amatista con tranquilidad, después puso una suave sonrisa- ¿Por qué aun no se lo dices?

**- **No trates de cambiar el tema – Meiling se separó de la ventana y se acercó al tocador viéndose reflejada en el espejo, suspiró…. Tomoyo tenía razón, ya nada podía cambiar, no había más razón para discutir - ¿Lucian ya esta enterado?

La pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza. Meiling respiró hondo y se apoyó en el tocador sintiendo que sus piernas no la soportarían por mucho. Se iban…. Ellas se iban.

**- **Mei, sabes perfectamente que Lucian está enamorado de ti desde que somos niños ahora……Deberías hablar con él

**- **Aplica tus consejos en ti misma Tomoyo - dijo Meiling sentándose en el banco y levantando la vista para fijarla en la amatista – El amor trabaja de maneras algo torcidas y misteriosas. No puedes entenderlo…… ninguna de nosotros dos puede.

**- **No te dejes caer – Tomoyo se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mejilla con delicadeza en un gesto de cariño – No nos vamos para siempre…. No te puedes dejar caer. No puedo con esto sola Mei.

Con una sonrisa sincera Meiling se levantó y salió por la puerta esperando a la joven pelinegra para que la acompañara. Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza. Esa había sio una invitación a pasar la travesía juntas.

Lo que realmente no sabían…. es que dicha aventura estaba destinada para otra persona más. Completando a las dos chicas en un perfecto trío.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tomoyo iba corriendo a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos del castillo con una sonrisa de boca a boca, Meiling venía detrás ya muy cerca para su criterio así que aumentó la velocidad.

Cuando cruzó un pasillo en curva para entrar al comedor real no se dio cuenta que alguien en frente de ella aparecía por lo cual no pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó estrepitosamente contra es apersona haciéndola trastabillar y casi caer.

Eriol, con rápidos reflejos la atrajo hacia él para que no cayera y se lastimara, pero había sido tanta la fuerza que Tomoyo casi voló hacia su cuerpo y quedó pegada a su torso. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban se sonrojaron excesivamente. El joven pudo ver la belleza del rostro angelical que tenía a escasos milímetros y sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla pero se contuvo sabiendo que estaba en medio de un salón repleto de personas y más aun que nadie sabía que estaba sintiendo hacia la dulce princesa.

Meiling arribó a la habitación y al ver la escena empezó a reir estruendosamente causando que los dos se separaran muy ruborizados y no dijeran nada.

**- **Eso es para que la próxima vez que escapes como loca te fijes antes de entrar a un salón – dijo Lucian riendo – Lindos modales, princesa

**- **Cállate Lucian – contestó Tomoyo recuperando su color normal, cuando se fijo en las personas que estaban alrededor de la mesa se extraño - ¿Dónde están mis tíos?

**- **En la sala de juntos imperial – contestó Eriol sonriendo tranquilamente – Al parecer están hablando con mis padres

**- **¿Para qué? – preguntó Meilling acercándose a sus amigos – Según mi criterio Tomoyo y yo no hemos hecho nada malo hasta el momento

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro triste de su ser valiéndola una mirada extraña de Tomoyo, la princesa en ese momento entendió y solo bajó la cabeza algo agobiada

**- **Seguramente están hablando de nuestra partida a Irmin – alegó la pelinegra con pesadez - ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

**- **Ustedes dos lo descubrirían de una u otra manera y a Eriol y a mi nos prohibieron decir nada

**- **Eso no es justificable, Lucian – reclamó la chica de ojos rubís con algo de enojo – A quien van a mandar al otro lado del reino es a nosotras, además que yo he sido informada hace unos momentos.

**- **Meiling entra en razón – Shaoran se acercó a Tomoyo y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros – Trataremos de hacer lo posible para evitar que se vayan ¿Hecho?

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron sus posiciones alrededor de la mesa real, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**- **¿Asustada? – preguntó una voz varonil entrando a una extensa habitación en una torre de un castillo

La joven se giró para ver a su hermano directamente , era muy alto y de tez morena , sus ojos grises brillaban con un atisbo de tranquilidad siempre propio en él , su cabello igual de negro grisáceo se encontraba desperdigado por su frente , se sentó junto a ella a lado de la cama.

**- **No – respondió la joven negando con la cabeza

**- **¿Entonces que te pasa Sakura?

**- **Es difícil precisarlo ahora Touya

Sakura Kinomoto era la princesa del reino de Irmin, era alta y delgada, contaba con una cabellera castaña que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos verde esmeralda, era bonita, eso nadie lo negaba, pero usualmente la alegría que siempre mostraba a todos ahora se veía opacada por un sentimiento de duda.

Touya Kinomoto, príncipe de Irmin y hermano mayor de Sakura normalmente siempre la molestaba, pero desde que su padre les había dado la noticia esa tarde en la cena se fijó como Sakura, algo contrariada no decía nada y regresaba a su habitación pensativa.

**- **No sé si puedas recordar... pero ellas solían ser tus mejores amigas – dijo Touya sonriendo al acordarse como perseguía a las tres de adolescente ya que solían ser imparables una vez juntas - ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

**- **No es lo mismo Touya , han pasado casi 10 años desde que no las veo – alegó Sakura suspirando – Ahora tenemos 18 y las cosas han cambiado

El hermano de la joven empezó a reír disimuladamente mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño con perplejidad.

**- **¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó la princesa con algo de enojo

**- **¿Sabes? Perdiste mucho tiempo con ellas , en menos de una semana las tendrás a tu lado , aprovecha ese lapso juntas , además , recuerda que también podrás ver a Eriol , Lucian y al mocoso

Sakura sonrió... hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Shaoran, sonrió con cariño, realmente lo extrañaba. Touya se dio cuenta de la extraña sonrisa de su hermana y puso una mueca de disgusto, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez.

**- **Y espero que en estos momentos, a tus 18 años , se te haya pasado la estúpida fijación por el mocoso

**- **¡No es un mocoso Touya!

**- **Si lo es – Toya cerró la puerta - ¡Mounstro!

**- **¡TOUYA! Me la vas a pagar – dijo la ojiverde saliendo de su cuarto y persiguiendo a su hermano

Lo que no sabía Sakura es que en poco menos de 5 días , su vida cambiaría ... Y mucho.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Caleb y Anthoniette estaban sentados junto a Ergir y a Ieran en la mesa mientras sus respectivos hijos y las dos chicas mantenían un completo mutismo. Shaoran, a lado de su madre estaba en silencio comiendo, Meiling y Lucian tampoco decían nada, a lado de Shaoran, Tomoyo evitaba acercarse a su comida y mirar a Eriol.

**- **Te ves cansada – alegó el joven de ojos azules con preocupación - ¿Qué te pasa?

**- **No es cansancio, es molestia – explicó la chica con honestidad

**- **Por su viaje a Irmin

**- **Genio – Tomoyo cerró los ojos con resentimiento – Disculpa…. No quise decir eso

**- **No te preocupes – dijo el joven tomando la mano de ella con suavidad – Yo me encargare de ir a visitarte pronto

**- **¿Me escribirás? – preguntó ella con alegría mientras su corazón buscaba un descanso de los rebotes que daba con frecuencia cuando estaba a lado de él

**- **Todos los días

Shaoran tosió con obviedad lo que hizo que Eriol soltara la mano de Tomoyo rápidamente y el príncipe fulminara a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Después el Rey Ergir se aclaró la garganta y todos se giraron a verlo.

**- **Es una gran sorpresa que ustedes cinco estén poco comunicativos hoy – empezó Ergir con tranquilidad – Explíquenme la razón

**- **Supongo que es porque decidieron alejarnos lo más posible de ustedes tío – dijo Meiling valiéndose una mirada de reproche de Shaoran, Lucian solo rodó los ojos, conocía perfectamente a la chica y no se asombraba por la poca pertinencia de sus comentarios cuando estaba enojada – El otro extremo del mundo es un buen ideal de aprendizaje tío. Estoy maravillada.

Tomoyo se tapó los ojos, aunque sabía ya que era lo que iba a decir su tío, el cosmos se vino abajo cuando la confirmación dio inició y el mundo se volvía a paralizar para quedarse quieto en un punto especifico. Un regaño para Meiling era simplemente el paso perfecto para la formalización de su partida.

**- **Aún con tu perfecta percepción sobrina mía…. se irán – Ergir bebió de su copa y miró atentamente a la chica – No hay más Meiling, así que comienza a digerirlo antes de que te cause más daño.

**- **Tomoyo , tú estudiaras historia y Meiling arte – dijo Ieran con voz baja , realmente no le agradaba tenerlas muy lejos , especialmente a Tomoyo – Es lo mejor para ustedes

**- **¿Qué acaso no es posible estudiarlo en Dragorog? – Meiling se levantó de su silla - ¿Qué tenemos que dirigirnos hasta no se donde?

Lucian se levantó también y la cogió de la mano tratando de infundirle tranquilidad lo que logró ya que la pelinegra se volvió a sentar aun con la palma del chico aprisionando la suya.

**- **De acuerdo – empezó Ergir mirando a Caleb y pidiendo que tomara la palabra – Por favor Caleb

**- **Lo que Ergir les quiere decir es que las necesitamos fuera del reino

**- **¿Fuera? – inquirió Tomoyo pestañeando sin entender - ¿Por qué razón nos querrían fiera Caleb?

**- **Saben perfectamente que hace 100 años los dragones eran nuestros aliados y protectores – empezó Caleb levantándose y dirigiéndose en frente de un cuadro que mostraba a los anteriores reyes a lado de unos imponentes Dragones – Ahora es distinto….. Malakai esta en el comando de todos ellos.

**- **Si , estamos en guerra con ellos y con él ... ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestro traslado a Irmin? – dijo Meiling contrariada

Tomoyo quien asimilaba la situación dio con el punto clave y se levantó de su asiento enojada. Caleb solo se mordió el labio, conocía bien ese fuego interno que relucía en los ojos color amatista cuando se enfurecía. Él mismo la había entrenado, conocía a la adolescente desde bebe. Auguraba sus reacciones.

**- **¿Nos vas a mandar a Irmin porque crees que no tenemos el mismo nivel de magia que ellos? – preguntó la amatista roja del coraje – Caleb, Meiling y yo estamos al mismo nivel que Shaoran, Eriol o Lucian. ¡No es justo!

**- **Lo sé Tomoyo , de verdad lo sé, pero hay otra razón de su partida

**- **¿Cuáles por ejemplo? – preguntó Meiling más enfadada – Estoy interesada

**- **En Irmin está una vieja amiga suya que les servirá de mucha ayuda

**- **¿Qué? – inquirió la pelinegra sin entender - ¿De que hablas?

**- **Recuerden – dijo Anthoniette con una calmada sonrisa – Cuando tenían 8 años

Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron sorprendidas y algo pálidas. Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

**- **Sakura... – murmuraron las dos al mismo tiempo

**- **Exactamente , Sakura Kinomoto , princesa de Irmin y dueña de las Cartas Clow , hija del primo de tu madre Tomoyo

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza confundida, no entendía que pasaba

**- **Ustedes se irán a Irmin para que además de acabar sus estudios, aumenten su magia con Sakura – Ieran sonrió y continuó – Y estoy segura que les agradará a las dos mucho verla

Eriol estaba algo divertido con la situación, ya que al mencionar el nombre de la castaña ojiverde, Shaoran se había sonrojado. Rió disimuladamente valiéndole otra mirada de mal talante del príncipe.

**- **Eso es todo mis pequeñas , se irán el próximo domingo – dijo Ergir saliendo de la estancia junto a su esposa y sus dos amigos

Los 5 jóvenes se quedaron en silencio , después Meiling se levantó enojada y miró a sus amigos seriamente.

**- **¡No pueden hacer esto! – la chica aumentó su tono de voz – Yo no me quiero ir

**- **No se puede hacer nada más Meiling , ya oíste a mi padre, así que acéptalo – dijo Shaoran sin verla y mirando su copa de vino con determinación

Meilling se cubrió los ojos repletos de lágrimas de coraje que ahora recorrían su rostro y salió del comedor rápidamente, Lucian inmediatamente se levantó y miró mal a su amigo.

**- **Podrías haber sido un poco más sensible, entiéndela Shaoran – dijo el gemelo de Eriol saliendo también de la estancia para seguirla.

Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo aun seguían en silencio, la primera que lo rompió fue la pelinegra alzándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

**- **Buenas noches

Eriol miró a su amigo con cansancio y se levantó al igual que la amatista.

**- **¿Qué tú también te vas?

**- **Si, sinceramente no te puedo soportar cuando no quieres a nadie cerca – respondió Eriol encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Sabes? No deberías disimular que no te duele que se vayan , especialmente con Tomoyo

**- **Supongo que a ti también te hiere que ella se vaya ¿No Eriol? – Shaoran se levantó y se puso en frente de él – Niégame que estas enamorado de ella

El joven de cabello azulado solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró con agotamiento, no iba a discutir en esos momentos.

**- **Lo mejor ahora , es que vayas hablar con ella Shaoran – dijo el hijo de Caleb con honestidad – Buenas noches amigo

Shaoran se quedó solo en el salón, respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse, se acercó a la ventana y vio la luna llena en su esplendor mientras un recuerdo, una imagen aparecía en su mente con rapidez.

**- **Sakura...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Eriol se encontraba sentado en la orilla de una barranca, era la colina más alta en Dragorog y la más tranquila, casi siempre iba cuando estaba enojado o dudaba de algo y en esos momentos... Su ser se hallaba en la profunda duda. La brisa fría azotó su rostro como ventarral, pero se dejó llevar, le dolía más su interior que cualquier malestar físico o superficial... y era realidad que simplemente no lo soportaba

**- **¿Sabes? No soy Shaoran pero sigo siendo tu hermano – dijo Lucian sentándose a su lado – Y más aún , eres mi gemelo así que creo suponer que te pasa o por lo menos tengo que tener un mísero presentimiento

**- **Lucian – suspiró Eriol mostrando una sonrisa por las elocuencias de su hermano – Quiero estar solo

Lucian dejó salir una carcajada limpia que hizo que Eriol lo mirara confundido, después el ojiverde se calló y lo observó con más seriedad.

**- **Eriol ¿Dime por qué no me has dicho que estas enamorado de Tomoyo? – preguntó Lucian con una suave sonrisa delimitando en la incomodidad

Eriol lo contempló asustado, casi preocupado, sabía que Lucian era algo celoso con la pelinegra, y que lo dejara salir con tanta facilidad lo intrigaba.

**- **Es que yo... bueno yo...

**- **No te voy a negar que me... incomoda – dijo Lucian con aire más relajado – Es mi mejor amiga , mi hermana y mataría a cualquier persona si le hicieran daño ... pero realmente no puedo pensar en alguien más que tú para Tomoyo

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó el ojiazul confundido a su gemelo

**- **Se que la amas desde que somos niños – expresó Lucian girando su cabeza hacia el frente para ver el paisaje , se sonrojó un poco pero prosiguió – Casi como yo con Meiling ... así que te entiendo

**- **La diferencia , es que Meiling te corresponde – dijo Eriol sonriendo nuevamente – Tomoyo me ve como su hermano mayor

Lucian negó con la cabeza y palmeó la espalda de su gemelo con aire fraternal reglándole una sonrisa pícara que dejo extrañado a Eriol, después se levantó y se giró para irse.

**- **No lo sabes Eriol , Tomoyo puede estar enamorada de ti sin que tu lo sepas

**- **¿Qué?

**- **Lo que quiero decir es que... yo soy su mejor amigo, se muchas cosas – Lucian sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron con emoción – Un consejo, si quieres hacer algo que no puedes por esa razón, olvídalo, hazlo y ya, te sorprenderás y algo más... hazla llorar y te partiré la cara aunque seas mi gemelo

Lucian se perdió entre la maleza, dejando en entrevisto a su mellizo pero con un atisbo de esperanza que lo consolaba.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**- **La extrañas ¿verdad?

Shaoran se giró para dejar ver a una joven de su edad de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos que le sonreía con ternura. Su cuarto era alumbrado solamente por la luz nocturna que caía en cascada de la ventana y que iluminaba poco a poco la habitación.

Tomoyo se situó junto a él en el alfeizar de la ventana y tomó la mano del joven con dulzura, Shaoran sonrió, ese era un toque al que estaba acostumbrado y que no rehuía.

**- **Éramos apenas unos niños Tomoyo

**- **Para el amor no hay edades – dijo la chica riendo y suspirando – Es verdad , la extrañas, yo también lo hago

**- **Es distinto... – comentó él príncipe – Tu la vas a ver en apenas poco días y yo ... yo nunca más

La joven solo negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos volaran con delicadeza, Shaoran sonrió y respiró hondo reiterándose que su prima se equivocaba en muchas cosas.

**- **Te voy a extrañar mucho Shaoran – expresó la chica soltando su mano y mirando por la ventana – A los tres

**- **Van a ser tres años ... – comentó el castaño tragando saliva y tratando de convencerse a si mismo – Es un tiempo considerable , pero no es la eternidad

**- **Aun así... me siento extraña , es irme de todo lo que conozco para partir de nada , no quiero partir

**- **Tomoyo es para protegerte – Shaoran la miró con calma – No queremos que les pasé nada

La princesa solo bajó la mirada con pesadumbre, Shaoran se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro con ternura.

**- **Estás enamorada de Eriol – dijo el chico más como afirmación que como pregunta - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

**- **Dedúcelo querido – afirmó la pelinegra con resignación y un poco de sarcasmo– Es hermano de Lucian y tu mejor amigo, se hubieran vuelto locos. Francamente no se porque no estas actuando como Touya cuando te acercabas a Sakura.

El castaño sonrió y dejó escapara una suave risa inundada de cariño, se acercó más a su prima y la abrazó con afecto mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cabellera, la separó de si mismo y le volvió a sonreír.

**- **No te negare que me molesta... pero hay sorpresas en esta vida que simplemente no podemos evitar

**- **¿Sorpresas? – preguntó la joven amatista con curiosidad

**- **Sí, sorpresas... pero eso le descubrirás tu sola – Shaoran señaló la puerta – vete a dormir

**- **Ya no tengo 6 años para que me ordenes

El príncipe río , su prima a veces podía ser peor que Meiling y eso era ya decir mucho , la tomó por los brazos y se agachó un poco para posicionarla en sus hombros y después levantarse con ella encima.

**- **¡Oye! Bájame

**- **No , eres una necia

**- **Voy a gritar si no me bajas Shaoran

**- **Hazlo – dijo el chico con risa – Mis padres se despertaran y te castigaran por estar a estas horas levantada , tu decides

**- **¡Tramposo! – alegó Tomoyo debatida y ya sin moverse

**- **Yo le llamo inteligencia – alegó el príncipe riendo mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la princesa

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**- **Jamás he dicho que me desagrada la idea , pero es muy arriesgado – dijo Meiling viendo rápidamente a Lucian y regresando su mirada al cuadro que antes contemplaba – En Angat las más desgraciadas bestias habitan y ustedes se quieren ir de campamento

**- **Corrección – alegó Eriol sonriendo – Entrenamiento , te aseguro que Angat no es mi lugar preferido para acampar

Tomoyo miró la habitación con rapidez , la biblioteca estaba repleta de libros de toda categoría en altos estantes que tocaban la torre del edificio con facilidad , Shaoran estaba sentado en una silla sin decir nada , Lucian se encontraba en un escalón de las tantas escaleras de la biblioteca del castillo jugando con sus dedos , Meilling quedaba situada a lado de la ventana y cruzada de brazos , Eriol acostado en sillón boca arriba y ella misma se localizaba en un sillón con un libro entre sus manos.

**- **¿Entrenamiento de qué? – preguntó Tomoyo cerrando el libro y mirando a Eriol con impaciencia y algo molesta - ¿Magia?

**- **Sabes que sí – contestó él en el mismo tono y levantándose de su posición para mirarla – Deberías entenderlo ya

**- **Y lo hago – respondió la pelinegra haciendo que en sus ojos relampaguearan dos pequeñas flamas – Solo que es injusto...

**- **Tomoyo ya basta... – advirtió Shaoran conociendo a su prima y a su mejor amigo – No pueden iniciar una nueva pelea hoy

**- **Así que la injusticia es protegerte – contestó el ojiazul viéndola con cuidado - Vaya... ese un nuevo termino para mí.

**- **Eriol , mídete – advirtió Lucian levantándose y tomando del brazo a su gemelo – Tranquilízate

Tomoyo estaba enojada , no con él precisamente , sino con sus tíos , con el reino y con los dragones y Malakai , ella era hechicera , y dominaba su poder mejor que todos , tal vez no se comparaba al de Sakura o Eriol pero aun así sabía combatir y le incomodaba y enojaba que la mandaran lejos para protegerla.

Tomoyo elevó una de sus manos, automáticamente una pequeña flama roja apareció en su palma, Eriol que se fijo en eso solo río y se levantó hacia la joven, cuando estuvieron frente a frente elevó 2 dedos en dirección a ella e hizo desaparecer la llama de la mano de la pelinegra.

**- **No lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Tomoyo seriamente – Se que tu poder es mayor al mío pero no me vuelvas a limitar

**- **No te limito – Eriol se acercó a la princesa olvidando que sus amigos y su hermano estaban a su lado y le cogió la barbilla con delicadeza haciendo que lo viese - Pero jamás dejaré que nada te ocurra

Tomoyo se separó de él sonrojada, suspiró y tomó a Meiling del brazo para salir de la biblioteca con rapidez y sin mirar atrás.

**- **Sabes perfectamente que odia que hagas eso. ¡Bien hecho genio! – dijo Lucian palmeando el hombro de su gemelo – Tu y Sakura tienen las cartas desde que tenemos 8 pero eso no significa que ella sea débil

**- **Sabemos que no lo son Lucian – aclaró Shaoran acercándose a sus amigos – Por algo entrenaran con Sakura , son demasiado poderosas las dos y Malakai querrá tenerlas en su poder

Lucian bufó con enojo... ¡Malakai!, aun no sabían quien era el maldito hombre en cuestión, solo algunas visitas y relatos de sus padres. Lo enojaba y consternaba.

**- **Vamos a comer chicos – dijo Eriol cansado y con una suave sonrisa

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Una bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia la pared con fuerza, esta dio en el concreto y desapareció en pequeños destellos que cayeron a la grava con lentitud. Meiling que estaba arriba de una barda sentada miraba la escena con nostalgia, suspiró para si misma y después observó a su compañera.

**- **No sé de que te sirve esto Tomoyo – dije la chica de los ojos rojos con simpleza – Esta dado por hecho

**- **Cállate – le contestó la pelinegra respirando agitadamente - ¡Fuego!

Una oleada de luz incandescente salió de las manos de la chica con rapidez e intensidad dirigiéndose esta vez contra un árbol.

**- **¡Tierra! – gritó Meilling apuntando su dedo hacia el árbol hacia donde el fuego de Tomoyo se dirigía

Un montículo de tierra se elevó protegiendo al árbol y haciendo que el fuego desapareciera en una leve colisión, Meiling la observó con seriedad y dio un brinco con agileza para caer de pie mostrando que dominaba bien la gimnasia.

**- **Son tres años, no la eternidad y deja de atacar indefensos árboles que no se pueden proteger. A eso se le llama abuso de poder.

**- **¿No te molesta? – preguntó la princesa irritada – ¿Qué nos dejen a lado?

Meiling negó con la cabeza y la tomó por los hombros.

**- **No nos están dejando a lado , reacciona , contamos con el mismo nivel de magia que ellos , pero nos persiguen…. Y especialmente a ti.

**- **¿Perseguirnos? – preguntó la amatista con confusión - ¿Qué?

**- **Me sorprende que no lo hayas deducido antes ya que sueles ser muy observadora – dijo Meiling riendo – Tío Ergir además de mandarnos a estudiar y protegernos sabe que incrementaremos nuestro nivel de magia porque la guerra está próxima. Malakai te quiere a ti principalmente.

**- **Mei dime algo que no sepa – alegó la pelinegra más tranquila – Eso ya lo sé

**- **Entonces supón lo demás, nos mandan a Irmin para tranquilizar un poco las cosas y crecer cada uno para fortalecer nuestro carácter por separado ¿Ahora entiendes?

Tomoyo se quedó helada , se sonrojó por el haberse dejado llevar por su enojo y no por su razón como era siempre , pero sonrió , no todo era malo , vería a Sakura de nuevo y aprendería muchas cosas.

**- **¿Desde cuando eres inteligente? – preguntó Tomoyo riendo

**- **Tonta – contesto la joven rubí alzando un cúmulo de tierra en donde estaba Tomoyo haciéndola casi caer – ¿Desde cuando eres despistada?

**- **Te voy a matar Meiling

La chica río con alegría, las cosas más claras y tranquilas eran mejores.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tomoyo estaba sentada en la torre más alta del castillo viendo la noche empezar a brillar con todo su fulgor , el cielo azul aterciopelado y el cantar de los grillos daban un toque de paz en el ambiente que a ella le gustaba disfrutar en quietud.

**- **Perdóname – dijo Eriol sentándose espaldas a ella y en el suelo – Jamás quise ofenderte ... no eres débil ni nada por el estilo ... es solo que

La pelinegra impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás y recostó su espalda contra el del joven en silencio, Eriol se sonrojó pero esbozó una suave sonrisa que indicaba que muchas cosas estaban a la perfección... y otras cuantas no.

**- **Lo sé... perdóname tu a mi , realmente no quería entender - Tomoyo inhaló aire profundamente y movió su mano hacia atrás para coger la palma de su amigo y dejarla ahí – Mi nivel de magia no es comparado al tuyo pero creo poder defenderme

**- **Solo queremos protegerte , a ti principalmente – alegó el ojiazul apretando un poco más el agarre que tenía con la chica – Eres princesa ... más aún eres una de las herederas de Dragorog y menos a nuestro favor ... eres la única heredera al trono de Diblik

Tomoyo sintió una punzada dentro de ella de inmediato , Diblik era el reino de su padre, en donde ella había nacido y vivido por apenas 2 años pero aun así ... regresar, por más que no se acordaba de casi nada la lastimaba sin limitaciones.

**- **Tomoyo...

**- **Lo entiendo – dijo la joven sin acotar más – No es necesario decir nada

La pelinegra se levantó soltando la mano de su amigo y le sonrió, se dirigió a la puerta y le sonrió.

**- **Buenas noches Eriol

Tomoyo bajó por las escaleras con calma... Recordando que en apenas unas horas ellas partirían, se recostó en la fría pared sin siquiera querer moverse, estaba muy asustada.

**- **Tomoyo

La princesa se giró para ver a Eriol y decirle que prefería estar sola peor no pudo, ya que los labios de Eriol se posaron sobre los de ella con delicadeza formando un tierno beso que no pasó a lo pasional.

Cuando se separó de ella con rapidez Eriol esbozo una suave sonrisa mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara, se alejó un poco más de ella y la miró a los ojos.

**- **Perdóname... pero yo... yo te...

Sin decir más bajó las escaleras corriendo y escapando de ella, por su parte la pelinegra revivía en alegría y moría de tristeza... porque su sueño más preciado volvía pero ella se alejaba... Se iba de Dragorog.

**- **Eriol

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**- **Explícamelo de nuevo porque no te estoy entendiendo – Lucian penetró a su hermano con la mirada por sobre la oscuridad – ¿Besaste a Tomoyo y huiste sin esperar una reacción?

Eriol asintió cohibido, estaba sentado sobre una silla en la cocina de su mansión y miraba el vaso de leche con interés tratando de encontrar en el vidrió un reproche a su impulso... pero solo pudo dar con una alegría sincera que emanaba de si mismo y lo tranquilizaba en muchos aspectos. Lucian solo renegó con la cabeza y tomó el resto de agua que tenía en la copa, observó a su gemelo con detalle eligiendo las mejores palabras para consolarlo o en caso distinto... refutarlo y ahorcarlo lentamente.

**- **Eres un verdadero estúpido mi querido hermano gemelo – Lucian empezó a reir con franqueza y se puso en frente de el – Debiste haber aguardado su respuesta

**- **Pudo no haber una respuesta Lucian

**- **Eso no lo sabías – el ojiverde palmeó el hombro de Eriol con lastima – Yo , en cambio, conozco cada detalle de los sentimientos y pensamientos de tu querida princesa y te lo digo verdaderamente , eres un gran pelmazo

El ojiazul bufó con molestia mientras Lucian seguía riendo , después el chico comenzó a subir las escaleras a su cuarto sin decirle nada a su gemelo , Eriol lo siguió , no iba a quedarse con ninguna duda y menos si Lucian estaba en potencia de poder aclarar sus preguntas.

**- **Creo que es mi derecho saber porque soy un pelmazo Lucian

**- **Porque Tomoyo está enamorada de ti Eriol , por eso – El ojiverde entró a su habitación y dejo caer en la cama – Porque lo más seguro es que si hubieras abierto esa gran bocota que a veces tiene tan buen uso , probablemente ahora sería finalmente tu novia

**- **Nos vamos mañana ¿Recuerdas? – Eriol se situó a lado de la ventana y suspiró con ahínco – De que me hubiera servido

**- **Muy simple Eriol... las promesas entre ustedes son eternas, igual que con todos nosotros – Lucian comenzó a cerrar los ojos – Piensa más claro, son solo tres años y si no hay impedimentos... tienes una vida por delante con ella

Eriol bajó la mirada hacia al suelo para pasarla al cuerpo de su gemelo con la misma intensidad, Lucian tenía razón. Se maldijo internamente, su hermano estaba completamente en lo correcto, a veces podía ser un gran pelmazo.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Meiling la volvió a mirar, ciertamente Tomoyo se encontraba más distante pero no le dijo nada ya que estaba un poco abrumada con sus propios sentimientos, aún así la amatista princesa destilaba la tristeza por cada poro sin poder descifrar el verdadero problema que le acontecía.

**- **Tomoyo...

**- **No te preocupes... Estoy bien – Tomoyo le sonrió y se levantó en silencio – Estaré a fuera

**- **Si tan solo comprendieras que callando todo no consigues nada, tal vez seria el día en que finalmente las cosas para ti fueran más fáciles

Tomoyo cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Mailing la habían lastimado demasiado y no podía dejar de escucharlas retumbar en su mente. Corrió hacia el patio sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Cuando salió pudo ver el cielo nublarse y comenzar a descender en pequeñas gotas. Llovía.

Y ella lloraba……. Eran simplemente las lágrimas de un ángel y el cielo lo comprendía.

Porque llovía.

* * *

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**N/A :** Terminé, esta historia ya la tenia escrita pero jamás me gustó y modifique algunos aspectos. Espero les agrade. Mis más sinceros saludos. _

_4:37 am_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**_¿Comentarios?_ **

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**_/Kirlatan/_**


	2. Reencuentros

_**Un horizonte lejano**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

Por:

_**/Kirlatan/**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**23-/09/-2010**

_**Sinopsis:**__ U.A. En el silencio más puro se puede oír el grito más amargo si tan _

_solo escuchas con atención…. Si de verdad lo deseas. Y yo te deseo a ti… Tomoyo. _

_Hace una vez existió un reino muy lejano… ella… una princesa, él… su salvador. _

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**

* * *

**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_/-__Los dragones eran tan antiguos como el propio mundo, criaturas que surgieron _

_de las mismas entrañas del Caos con el nacimiento de la Tierra y el Cielo__ -/_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Reencuentros**_

- Ya llegamos

Tomoyo giró su cabeza, y se acercó al marco de la ventana del carruaje, Irmin era muy semejante a Dragorog en muchos aspectos, los altos árboles y el cielo azul se parecían bastante, sin embargo Irmin era bastante más frío. Cuando bajaron del transporte una chica de cabellos castaños al hombro apareció frente a ellas dedicándoles una sonrisa. Era Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

- Hola – dijo la chica castaña con serenidad – Soy Sakura

Meiling la abrazó repentinamente y Sakura exhaló un suspiró de alivio. Era bueno tenerlas de regreso. Tomoyo se acercó a sus amigas y rió. Eran distintas ahora, eran casi adultas y eso era latente aún a primera vista. De niñas, cuando jugaban los seis, Sakura solía ser la asustadiza y alegre chiquilla con un gran poder en potencia sin embargo… seguía siendo una niña, Meiling era una bomba de energía que no se detenía y al parecer en un tiempo ese factor iba a seguir igual y ella….. Tomoyo , la princesa perdida, continuaba con tener un carácter demasiado contradictorio para ser definido.

- Pensé que me habían olvidado

- Claro que no Sakura – dijo Tomoyo tomándola de la mano – Estás más bonita que antes

- Sakura ¿desde cuando controlas la aparición?- preguntó Meiling haciendo que un una planta que apenas germinaba floreciera, la castaña sonrió, los poderes de las tres iban a ser un marco de interés

- Practica- alegó la joven encogiéndose de hombros y girándose sobre si misma para incitarlas a caminar con ella - Pero eso lo platicaremos después en los entrenamientos, ahora vayamos al castillo, en realidad no está muy lejos.

Sakura empezó a avanzar, Meiling la siguió felizmente mientras Tomoyo respiró hondo. Cuando divisó el castillo mientras marchaban por la colina sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Esa era su nueva vida, era una vida en la cual tenía que darse cuenta que estaba sola, que tenía amigas pero aun así necesitaba crecer como individuo para poder encontrarse a si misma. Tomoyo se estaba transformando en una adulta y comenzaba a entender que la reina que había en ella y la cual su tío Ergir siempre decía que debía empezar a ser…. empezaba a florecer.

* * *

Lucian pensó de nuevo en la posibilidad que tenían Eriol y Shaoran contra el gran monstruo de lago. Nula. El enorme cangrejo de 3 metros forcejeaba vigorosamente entre las cuerdas mágicas que su amigo príncipe había lanzado y que en ese momento eran inútiles. Eriol que ayudaba al castaño jalando los hilos para poder imposibilitarlo y hacerlo caer apenas y podía con la fuerza del gran crustáceo. Y él, él sin la insolencia de sus dos acompañantes se había sentado a contemplar el espectáculo de ver a su gemelo y amigo ser vapuleados por su propia arrogancia.

Era más…. pacifista, más tranquilo y más lógico que todos sus 4 amigos y su hermano, poseía el don de la paciencia, una virtud que toda su vida le iba a ser de utilidad.

- ¡Lucian! – Eriol elevó su mirada hacia su hermano desesperado – Sería de gran utilidad que nos ayudaras con tu estupido poder ¡Por Dios Santo!

- Sí es estúpido entonces no lo necesitas – el ojiverde se encogió de hombros y se removió un poco en la roca en la que estaba sentado

- Cállate Eriol – dijo Shaoran jalando un poco mas la cuerda mágica – Lucian por favor, nos va a matar y juró que Meiling te odiará toda la vida por habernos dejado morir ¿Vas a soportar eso?

Y entonces el tranquilo e impasible Lucian Hiragizawa alzó un dedo hacia el lago que estaba detrás de ellos y una ráfaga de agua se elevó en el cielo mientras se acercaba hacia el gran cangrejo. Sin decirles nada a sus amigos estampo el chorro de agua hacia el animal con fuerza derribándolo. Eriol y Shaoran se alejaron gateando hacia los lados. Sonrió complacido.

- No tengo ni una maldita idea de porque lo atacaron- dijo Lucian- Me desesperan, ese pobre animal no les hizo nada

- Nos atacó – contraatacó Eriol pasándose una mano por la frente quitando las gotas de agua que caían sobre sus lentes – Suponías que no nos defendiéramos ¿Qué tipo de soldado eres?

Lucian se acercó a su caballo y lo montó sin indicarles nada, cuando avanzó y se situó a lado de sus amigos le dirigió una fría mirada a Eriol. Lucian y Eriol tenían muchas diferencias entre ellos, cada uno constaba de un carácter bastante desemejante para poder decir que efectivamente eran hermanos gemelos casi idénticos. Aún el en físico eran distintos en ciertos rasgos que lograban que los reconocieran a simple vista, los ojos verde aceituna de Lucian eran mucho más tolerantes y pacíficos que los inquietos y divertidos azul violáceo de Eriol, la altura y musculatura eran casi igual, los dos eran delgados pero bien formados y Eriol era ligeramente más blanco que Lucian, debido a la herencia de Anthoniette. Dos gotas de agua iguales hechas por una vertiente muy distinta, así eran ellos dos.

- Los atacó porque ese lago es su hogar, es normal que defienda su territorio – haló un poco más las riendas del caballo gris del que era dueño y este relinchó mientras se levantaba un poco en dos patas- No debiste haberlo atacado, se le llama causa y consecuencia a tus imprudentes actos de valentía y arrogancia, deberías pensar en las malditas represalias hacia los seres vivos Eriol

- Lucian… lo sentimos demasiado – espetó Shaoran levantándose y acercándose a su caballo sin decir más

- Y déjame decirte ,hermano mayor, que aunque no me guste serlo soy un soldado íntegro, porque antes de proceder razono mis propios actos y el efecto que tienen en el perímetro en el que me encuentro – entrecerró los ojos creando una delgada línea peligrosa que mostraba un gran enfado – En cambio tu no puedes decir mucho de eso… tus emociones son tus peores enemigas Eriol

El ojiverde cabalgó entre el bosque mientras Shaoran lo seguía. Eriol se levantó y miró el trayecto que habían empezado sus amigos y supo por primera vez que tenía que cambiar.

* * *

Sakura sonrió al ver a Meiling brincar de alegría. La habitación extensa y con un amplio balcón estaba decorada en tonos escarlatas, la amplia cama con dosel se veía cómoda y reconfortante. Los muebles victorianos y de color caoba adornaban el cuarto dándole el toque extra que necesitaba. La pelinegra suspiró con profundidad, era muy extraño pero se sentía en casa.

- Las tres habitaciones están conectadas entre ellas por puertas secretas – Sakura se acercó con una gran sonrisa, para ella era emocionante tener ese tipo de mecanismos dentro del castillo, en cierta parte les daba más interacción entre ellas- Les enseñaré

Sakura abrió la puerta que estaba camuflajeada con la pared y que daba a la habitación de Tomoyo, el muro falso accedió y este se abrió para pasar a una nueva habitación. Normalmente todos los castillos tenían ese tipo de mecanismos dentro de ellos por simple seguridad. Sakura los tenía en su castillo y Tomoyo y Meiling también en Dragorog, pero para la castaña era distinto. Ella era prácticamente hija única, ya que Touya casi nunca estaba con ella y no tenía a nadie para usar esos pasadizos hasta ahora.

- Todos las columnas más cercanas al balcón son falsas, solo necesitas empujarlas levemente para que esta ceda y se convierta en un acceso, así podrán entrar a cualquier habitación de las tres, yo estoy al fondo, soy la parte izquierda, Tomoyo tiene la central y tu la derecha Mei – Sakura entró a la habitación de la pelinegra y ellas la siguieron – Y bueno esta es ¿Qué te parece Tomoyo?

La pelinegra miró con atención el cuarto, era exactamente como el de Meiling simplemente que la decoración era en colores azules y morados. Era curioso, cada habitación tenía un balcón que daba hacia el lago, por lo que además de estar conectadas con pasadizos, estos estaban casi pegados en el exterior de sus propias terrazas.

- Puede ser que los colores de la habitación tal vez no te agraden – Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo que miraba por el gran ventanal del balcón, los rayos del sol resplandecían aún más debido al reflejo del lago – Pero yo recuerdo claramente que tu color favorito es el azul, aun cuando tu poder elemental es el fuego y la tonalidad sea roja.

- Acertaste – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y dulce girándose hacia ella y dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño y añoranza – Mi color favorito aún es el azul y me encanta la habitación, muchas gracias Sakura

Meiling que se paseaba por la habitación se acercó a sus amigas y les pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada una, ellas la miraron con curiosidad. Meiling siempre había sido la más pequeña de las tres. Sakura y Tomoyo cumplían años con días cercanos, así que tenían la misma edad sin embargo Meiling era 4 meses más chica. Desde niñas la pequeña siempre había sido la más indefensa por lo cual, tanto Tomoyo como la ojiverde la protegían de cualquier circunstancia y aun más de las bromas de Shaoran y Eriol ya que Lucian siempre la cuidaba de todo y le cumplía todos sus caprichos. Así habían sido ellas, las mejores amigas por toda su infancia y ahora estaban de nuevo reunidas por un motivo más serio y espeluznante. Aún así estaban juntas y eso era lo que importaba.

- Creo que serán unos 3 años muy interesantes – dijo Meiling sonriendo

* * *

- Disculpa, no escuche bien al parecer ¿Acabas de decir qué besaste a Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo, mi prima?

Lucian dejo de comer la sopa que tenía en sus manos y miró fijamente a Eriol con diversión. Bueno, el sabía que su gemelo había besado a Tomoyo la víspera antes de irse, pero sabía que no era exactamente bueno decírselo a Shaoran. Era un poco territorial con ella, así que fue por eso que Eriol pasó saliva con preocupación y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Iba a ser difícil esa discusión.

- Sí, lo hice – Shaoran carraspeó contrariado – Estoy enamorado de ella

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, Eriol sintió un puñetazo en su mejilla y seguidamente se encontró en el pasto debido a la fuerza del golpe. Lucian que miraba todo sentado dejo salir una carcajada limpia y siguió sin moverse. Se estaba divirtiendo.

- De acuerdo – Eriol se cogió la mandíbula tratando de mitigar el dolor y se levantó – Me lo merecía

- Esto es imposible – Shaoran se sentó en una roca y miró la fogata que estaba en el centro del campamento con los brazos apoyados en sus muslos y una mirada de confusión- Es casi tu hermana ….. es prácticamente …..

- ¿Incesto? – dijo Lucian comiendo aun y con una gran sonrisa.

Eriol le dio una mirada fría a su gemelo, Lucian tenía talento para complicarle las cosas con tan solo una palabra si se lo proponía, una virtud que logró que los castigaran muchas veces antes debido a que casi siempre después de esas intervenciones del ojiverde el temperamento de Eriol explotaba y acababa en una pelea física que a su madre le desesperaba de gran manera. Eriol percibió la atmósfera de tensión sobre el fuego y la noche obscura, no sabia como habían llegado a ese punto. No, sí… si lo sabía.

_Flash Back _

_- Las extraño, las extraño bastante _

_Shaoran miró a Eriol con desconcierto, sí, él las extrañaba también pero Eriol hablaba como si estuviera necesitado de verlas, lo había dicho con congoja en su voz, con un tipo de necesidad amorosa que solo se tiene con la persona amada y sabía que no era por Meiling debido a las reglas implícitas que decían que un gemelo no podía pensar indebidamente en la chica del otro gemelo, así que solo quedaba una opción y esa opción a él lo disgustaba. _

_- Hablas como si estuvieras extrañando a tu novia, Eriol. Lucian ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algún suceso especial qué se supone debería saber?_

_Lucian sin decir nada paseó sus ojos entre sus dos amigos. Debería decirle la verdad, estaba aun enojado con Eriol por el incidente de lago y quería darle una lección, esa era su oportunidad perfecta. Shaoran se enojaría, discutirían, Shaoran le pegaría y el reiría a costa de Eriol. Era muy sencillo._

_Suspiró, aún con todo su enojo no podía traicionarlo de tal manera, sería muy cínico y poco leal si le decía. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, si iban a empezar una discusión no iba a ser por su culpa. _

_- ¿Tienes algo qué quieras decirme Eriol?_

_- Besé a Tomoyo _

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Desde cuando?

- No lo sé – Eriol se irguió derecho y se sentó junto a su amigo – Desde hace un largo tiempo pero no te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas, eres mi mejor amigo y no te voy a mentir. La amo – cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula aún sintiendo el dolor del golpe – La amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a seguirla al fin del mundo y espero que lo aceptes porque ella me corresponde y lo sabes y aun siendo mi mejor amigo no voy a permitir que por tus celos paternales me impidas ser feliz con ella… ya de por sí me culpo a mi mismo por no haberle dicho nada después de ese beso

Lucian le dedico un gesto de orgullo a su gemelo. Estaba madurando y eso lo sorprendía y alegraba. No podía darle un mejor discurso al celoso del castaño que en esos momentos no decía palabra. Shaoran se levantó y se acercó a su tienda, pero antes de entrar se giró hacia Eriol y le dijo con fiereza.

- De acuerdo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pelea por ella si así lo quieres. Pero si la lastimas o veo una sola lagrima correr por su cara, juro que te apalearé tanto como para que ya no tengas ningún parecido con Lucian más que tu ADN.

Lucian se acercó a Eriol y le dio un garrotazo en el hombro, que había sido más un golpe que el típico apoyo masculino que era el sinónimo a un abrazo. Cuando Eriol simplemente emitió un gruñido Lucian sonrió con suficiencia, adoraba esos momentos en que Eriol se situaba en su realidad y toda su tranquilidad y paciencia que siempre solía mostrar ante los demás se iba al caño.

- Creo que estas madurando mi querido hermano mayor

- Cállate Lucian

* * *

Touya no estaba preparado para la persona que tenía en frente. Bueno sabía que la niña de 8 años que recordaba con la tez nívea, ojos grandes de color amatista y el cabello negro largo y con ondulaciones en las puntas era un marco con potencial, la niña era bonita, pero en esos momentos era otra persona. Era una joven hermosa hecha casi en mujer y las curvas que su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo en esos momentos le hacían perderse en ciertos pensamientos que no eran adecuados.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, tenía un grave presentimiento que esa estadía en Irmin por 3 años no iba a ser precisamente tranquila para él ni para ella.

- Olvidaba que eras tan bonita

Tomoyo se giró sorprendida, había estado curioseando en la biblioteca del castillo sorprendiéndose con ella, era mucho más grande que la de Dragorog. Y lo vio, recordaba a Touya Kinomoto bien, el hermano de Sakura y heredero al trono que usualmente las perseguía para cuidarlas y peleaba constantemente con Shaoran. Y ahí estaba ese chico de 25 años, erguido en todo lo que su metro noventa podía alzarse, el cabello gris se desperdigaba en la frente y el tono olivo de su piel resplandecía con naturalidad. Ella tragó saliva, era guapo, era muy muy guapo y un raro estremecimiento en el estomago la hizo confundirse, ese sentimiento de ansiedad solo lo sentía con Eriol.

- Y yo olvidaba lo alto que eras – Tomoyo sonrió y se acerco a Touya, este abrió los brazos para abrazarla, ella correspondió el gesto – ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien – dijo Touya depositándola suavemente en el suelo - ¿Te gusta Irmin?

- Esta bien – la pelinegra se acercó a una estantería y se alzó de puntas para alcanzar un texto que estaba muy arriba para su alcance, Touya rió y se acercó hacia el estante bajando el libro, cuando lo depositó en sus manos le acarició una mejilla – Gracias …

- De nada

Touya se giró sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Ángel, mi padre quiere hablar con ustedes tres – el príncipe sintió una punzada de emoción al ver el sonrojo de la chica debido al sobrenombre que le había dado, pero era verdad, Tomoyo Daidouji parecía un ángel – Así que no lo olvides, la cena es a la 7.

Cuando él salió por la puerta la chica se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba detrás de ella confundida. Malditas primeras impresiones, eran casi avallasadoras, le gustaba Touya, era físicamente muy atractivo y era tremendamente agradable estar con él, pero sin embargo pensó abrumada que si estaba sintiendo esa ligera inclinación por el hermano mayor de una de sus mejores amiga era porque Eriol no estaba en esos momentos.

* * *

- Leshna deja de gruñir de una jodida vez, no puedo pensar así

La dragón dorada se dejó de mover de un lado al otro cuando escuchó el reclamó de su amo. Últimamente su dueño estaba hostil, siempre lo había sido ciertamente pero en esos últimos días la amargura y apatía de él habían aumentado . Giro su masiva integridad hacia el logrando que los reflejos verdes que recorrían lateralmente su cuerpo a los costados brillaran de una forma extraña y fascinante. Los dragones siempre tendrían ese encanto sublime y místico que los hacia tan deseados por los humanos. Eran una raza superior, no eran animales que podían ser observados y admirados en un bosque tranquilo, eran un clan lo suficientemente poderoso como para que si lo quisieran, destruyeran las bases del equilibrio humano. Eran poder.

- Deberías tomar un trago Malakai- dijo Leshna sonriendo con superioridad, el hecho de que el fuera su diligente no hacía precisamente que en los momentos de enojo de su amo ella lo soportara.

Malakai era alto y fornido, múltiples cicatrices cubrían su espalda que en esos momentos estaba desnuda , su única vestimenta eran unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color. El cabello rubio resaltaba extrañamente con destellos dorados y los ojos azul claro resplandecían aun más debido a la piel blanca del que era poseedor. En cambio a toda la maldad y rencor en su carácter, su físico era un contraste completo, poseía el atractivo físico y aristocrático que caracterizaba a casi toda su familia, era curioso que un marco lleno de belleza fuera infectado con tanto odio y rudeza.

- No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer….. bestia

Leshna soltó un graznido largo y laudo, después se acercó a él y lo miró como quien mirase a un insecto.

- Humanos…. creen que tienen el poder sobre mi raza – Leshna se dió la vuelta y se recostó sobre unas piedras mirando a su alrededor, la cueva húmeda y oscura solo daba un escenario aún más lúgubre – Ve donde te encuentras "amo", escondido entre las montañas, eres patético, un cobarde. En estos momentos deberías arremeter, acabar con este juego, sin embargo estas escondido…. como un ratón. Deberías vengar a Alexander. Regresa a Diblik, tus soldados te están esperando y tu abuelo no puede hacer nada para enfrentarte, esta sublevado. Regresemos Malakai

Malakai dejó salir una risa macabra. Por eso Leshna era su dragona, por eso el huevo llegó hasta él, porque el animal debía ser de él y eso era porque eran iguales. Traicioneros, manipuladores, inteligentes y fríos. A diferencia de todos los demás dragones y sus jinetes, que compartían una relación de cariño, pertenencia y fidelidad, Leshna y Malakai tenían un nexo de pura conveniencia, sí, estaban conectados en alma… sin embargo, Leshna quería dirigir a los de su raza y Malakai quería aplastar a Ergir, Fujitaka y a Caleb, quería hacerse dueño de Dragorog y obtener su venganza personal. Por eso se necesitaban, el nexo de cariño entre ellos dos propiamente no existía, era una seca y basta tolerancia movida por la avaricia.

- Eres simplemente una estupida bestia Leshna

Leshna soltó una llamarada de fuego de Malakai rechazó con un movimiento de su espada.

- Sigues olvidando que puedo asesinarte con un movimiento humano

- Quiero que esto sea más divertido – Malakai se acercó a la entrada de la cueva para poder ver el paisaje, llovía – Quiero que ella se haga más fuerte, quiero tortúralos , quiero mi venganza y quiero que valga la pena. Quiero que sufran, que me pidan misericordia, quiero ver la desesperación en sus ojos al verse completamente sola. Deberías entender Leshna que el arte de matar es más complicado que simplemente cortar una cabeza. Es disfrutar….es seductivo la idea de sentir su delicado cuello en mis manos y escuchar su ultimo respiro irse casi calladamente por su garganta, la mataré por gusto, a ella principalmente la mataré por deseo.

- Tomoyo es poderosa, Malakai. Sakura también lo es y no estas tomando en cuenta a los demás a su alrededor ….. es muy peligroso postergar – Leshna respiró haciendo que este hecho se escuchara en el eco de la cueva - Ataca ya… toma el reino de Dragorog… proclámate vencedor, sabes que no queda mucho tiempo, ellas recibirán sus huevos, lo he sentido y ellos se harán mas fuertes en Angat, Malakai vas a hundirte y me vas a hundir contigo

Malakai no escuchó, nunca la escuchaba y era eso una de los factores que en el futuro lo llevaría a la ruina. Aún cuando Leshna, esa impresionante dragona tan fuerte , dominante, avariciosa e inteligente le dijera a diario que era mejor atacar el no lo haría. Malakai quería su diversión.

Sin embargo una diversión mal usada era probablemente…una diversión letal.

* * *

Fujitaka sonrió con cariño al ver a su sobrina sentada en la mesa con ese elegante y sencillo vestido azul que la hacía verse tan sofisticada, aun siendo hija de Sonomi e hija de su primo Stephen se parecía demasiado a Nadeishko y eso no lo entendía debido a que las dos realmente no tenían una línea de sangre entre ellas, la relatividad era solo política. Sin embargo; el cabello, los ojos y el color de la piel e inclusive la complexión era similar entre las dos.

- Rey Fujitaka – dijo Meiling por primera vez en la velada – ¿Que es lo qué querías decirnos? ¿Acaso es algo de gravedad?

Fujitaka fijó su mirada en la joven de ojos del color del rubí. Ladeó su boca en una media sonrisa y se dio cuenta que cada una de ellas tenía características fijas necesarias para que el trío que conformaban se volviera aún más poderoso. Las tres eran valientes pero seguían estando en un limbo en cuestión a la definición de su carácter. Debían conocer su pasado para poder estar al tanto de lo que iba a ser su futuro, era tiempo que supieran quienes eran y eso estaba ya estipulado, Ergir y él lo habían hablado hacia mucho tiempo. Era momento de que supieran la verdad, inclusive su propia hija.

- ¿Saben acaso porque Ergir decidió qué su estadía por un tiempo haya sido Irmin?

- No exactamente tío – contestó Tomoyo con tranquilidad, tenía un presentimiento de que aquella conversación sería fundamental para las tres – Se nos informó que estudiaríamos arte e historia y aumentaríamos nuestro nivel mágico junto a Sakura

Fujitaka se alzó y se dirigió a un retrato que mostraba un dragón verde.

- Mi misión es decirles la verdad, el porque son indispensables en esta guerra y el porque de ella – se acercó a la silla de nuevo y tomó el respaldo de esta para encontrar una fuerza que lo hiciera seguir – Espero que lo que les voy a decir lo escuchen con claridad y madurez

- ¿Papá?

- Tus padres no sufrieron un accidente causal Tomoyo – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado ,Fujitaka suspiró. Tomoyo que le ponía atención se tensó.- Toda esta guerra es por lazos consanguíneos.

- ¿Consanguíneos? – preguntó la ojiverde – Padre no te estoy siguiendo

- Malakai es su primo

Tomoyo que bebía agua en la copa de cristal la dejó caer causando que un ataque de tos la atacara y el cáliz de fino cristal se rompiera. Sakura que abrió los ojos con desmesura vio a su padre con incredulidad.

Touya ingresó en ese momento al comedor y se situó atrás de la silla de Tomoyo.

- Tu padre Tomoyo, Stephen, era el primo de papá, tu madre, Sonomí, era gemela de Ergir, y el rey Ergir y su esposa han sido amigos de la familia desde toda la vida – Touya que hablaba con calma tomó la copa de vino que estaba en la mesa y bebió su contenido – Malakai es hijo de Alexander, hermano mayor de Stephen, es decir, es tu primo hermano Tomoyo.

- No entiendo – dijo Meiling partiendo delicadamente el filete que estaba en el plato sin siquiera mirarlos – Si Alexander era el hermano mayor de Stephen, porque Tomoyo es la única heredera al trono de Diblik

Sakura que estaba callada miro a su amiga con interés, en cierta parte creía que la pregunta formulada por Meiling era la razón de la supuesta guerra de la que ella tanto le habían hablado.

- Alexander era dos años mayor que Stephen – espetó Fujitaka retomando el relato – Aún recuerdo bien cuando solíamos pasar el verano completo en Diblik de pequeños – el rey sonrió, era un recuerdo agradable – Tu padre era una excelente persona Tomoyo, justo con su gente, compasivo pero fuerte de carácter e inteligente, creo que fue por eso que Sonomi se enamoró de él. – tomó un poco de agua, tenía la garganta reseca – Pero Alexander era arena de otro costal, era avaricioso, frío, calculador y mentiroso y le tenía una gran envidia a Stephen, tu padre siempre había sido más….. popular entre la gente

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Tomoyo empezando a unir cabos en su mente, no era demasiado difícil adivinar porque ella era la única heredera oficial

- En el cumpleaños numero 20 de tu padre, Alexander decidió tratar de asesinarlo, aflojó las riendas de su caballo para que cuando lo montará él cayera – dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, la noche ya había caído y consideraba que era el momento preciso para terminar con el relato – Sin embargo tu padre se dio cuenta y le explicó a tu abuelo. Mi tío Marcus lo exilió del reino junto a su esposa. Después Stephen se casó con Sonomí, fue ese año en el que nació Malakai.

Tomoyo se levantó del asiento empujando a Touya por accidente mientras se dirigía a la salida, no quería saber más de su pasado, lastimaba. Sin embargo Touya la tomó por el brazo y la acercó hacia su cuerpo para tranquilizarla. Sakura al ver el acto de su hermano arqueó una ceja. El joven de ojos grises se comportaba extraño.

- Sé que es difícil Tomoyo pero necesitas saber

Tomoyo se volvió a sentar, no quedaba otra opción.

- ¿Cómo saben qué Malakai es hijo de Alexander? – dijo Meiling comiendo aún, una actitud que Tomoyo juzgo era muy Lucian – Puede ser solo una especulación

- No Mei – Touya la miró directamente haciéndole entender que la historia aun tenía algo más que contar - Alexander regresó a Diblik para presentar a Malakai con el pueblo y para reclamar su puesto en el tronó debido a que tenía un heredero y este era varón

- Déjame adivinar que pasó después – Sakura se sentó más derecha viendo directamente a su padre – Marcus se negó a darle el trono a su hijo, desconoció a Malakai y lo volvió a exiliar, Alexander murió tiempo después y nuestro querido primo tiene un trauma automático y por eso quiere vengarse de todos los que hayan causado su desgracia – Fujitaka asintió serio – Lo imaginaba, es casi una historia clásica, como las que me contabas antes de dormir padre

Tomoyo que miraba a su tío y a su prima pestañeó, aun habían cosas que no afianzaban.

- ¿Qué tiene qué ver mis padres, o los dragones, o este entrenamiento en todo este relato? No es mi culpa que mi abuelo Marcus no se haya sabido relacionar adecuadamente con su hijo, ¿Por qué hay una guerra?

- Alexander asesinó a tus padres – alegó Fujitaka

- ¿Y los dragones como figuran aquí? – inquirió Meiling tomando una manzana del bodegón al centro de la elegante mesa de caoba, casi todo el palacio tenía muebles de caoba - Aun no encuentro la conexión y particularmente hablando no es lógico, ciertamente no estamos en guerra con ellos debido a que son pocos, muy pocos, si no se supiera de la existencia de algunos por sus jinetes podría decirse que están extintos, ni siquiera en Dragorog se ven muy seguido, es como si fuera una leyenda antigua. Aun con todo lo que dicen tío Ergir y Caleb yo no lo acabo de creer, porque no hay pruebas, ellos eran nuestros protectores hace muchos años pero ya casi no existen, Malakai no los puede tener a todos en su poder

Fujitaka le dio una mirada solemne a Meiling, era inteligente, muy inteligente. Ciertamente haber encubierto la razón verdadera de la guerra para con ellos había sido una estrategia que ellos tres, Caleb, Ergir y él mismo habían decidido para mantenerlos seguros por un tiempo. Era más fácil si los niños pensaban que todas esa batallas eran por codicia y no por una razón tan macabra y violenta que directa o indirectamente los involucraba en su pasado, presente y probablemente en el futuro. Pero ya no eran unos niños, ahora estaban a cargo de esa guerra que ellos no habían empezado y que debían finalizar, se sentía tan culpable e incapaz, sus amigos y él debieron haber puesto fin a ese gran problema, no sus hijos. Era arriesgar sus vidas, era poner casi inconscientemente un costo y tiempo a su cabeza y se aborrecía de nuevo. Fujitaka de nuevo se odiaba.

- Tienes toda la razón Meiling – dijo el Fujitaka con pesadumbre- Ha habido muchas caretas para protegerlos, pero es tiempo de que conozcan la verdad

- Los dragones han habitado por muchos años en Dragorog, por eso el nombre de este, Cuidad de dragones – dijo Touya sentándose por primera vez en la silla y a lado de Tomoyo – Normalmente existían en más cantidad pero con batallas pasadas y la hostilidad entre los reinos ha sido más difícil que los huevos aparezcan, además han sido raptados muchos y debido a su fuerza de voluntad y su poca facilidad de sometimiento han sido asesinados. Cuando las muertes de Sonomi y Stephen sucedieron, Alexander se aseguró de reunir un ejercito con el único propósito de destruir Dragorog e Irmin con el fin de hacerse acreedor a los dragones que seguían existiendo

- Los dragones son seres curativos, inteligentes y solían pelear con sus jinetes en las guerras humanas- expresó Sakura poniendo una mano en su mentón- Es tentador… es decir ¿Quién trataría de desafiar a un ejercito de miles de soldados qué además de sus disponibilidad de morir en batalla tuvieran en su poder dragones? Sería casi imposible ganar

Tomoyo que ya estaba desesperada gimió, todos la voltearon a ver y Fujitaka pudo ver el brillo salvaje y desenfrenado que Sonomi poseía cuando se enojaba o exasperaba, si estaba en lo cierto venía una explosión.

- Al grano ¿si? – paseó su vista en la comida que adornaba la mesa, ahora sentía solo asco por ella – Este relato me quito las ganas de comer así que ahora quiero dormir y procesar todo esto.

- De acuerdo, iré directamente al punto del porque están aquí – tomó aire, lo iba a necesitar – Malakai quiere el trono de Diblik, su herencia por decreto personal e implícito y acabar con Dragorog. Teniendo ese dominio que es la mayor potencia en el mundo se volvería casi invencible y así proclamarse señor y rey de los tres reinos.

- ¿Malakai también tiene poderes? – preguntó Sakura interesada

- Es parte de la familia real – respondió Touya seriamente – Malakai controla los rayos, todo miembro de la realeza de este lado del mundo gracias a nuestros ancestros cuentan con un poder especifico, pasivo o activo sigue siendo poder, y sin la suerte de nuestro lado el de el es un poder activo

Meiling se levantó y dirigió su dedo al cuadro del dragón verde que había estado viendo Fujitaka, la pintura de pronto se deshizo entre cúmulos de tierra que caían al piso. Todos la miraron asombrados y ella solo se sonrió.

- Yo no soy princesa y tengo poderes – dijo la chica pelinegra con simpleza – Soy prima de Shaoran por parte de su madre, soy duquesa solamente y lamento lo de la pintura Rey Fujitaka, pero no me gustaba

- Eres bastante extraña Meiling – puntualizó Touya sorprendido por la acción de la pequeña, siempre había sido así, volátil e impredecible, aún recordaba como le costaba encontrarla o bajarla de los árboles cuando ella tenía 8 años – Eres duquesa pequeña, eso te hace tener sangre real

- Pero Lucian y Eriol también los tienen y estoy segura que ellos no son de sangre real y Eriol más aún también maneja la mitad de las cartas ancestrales ¿eso es una rara mutación?

Fijitaka se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj, era tarde y el estaba cansado, hablar de su pasado era hiriente. Extrañaba a Stephen y a Ergir, también a Caleb y más aún a Nadeishko. Su hija y sus amigos no podían imaginar que eran la reencarnación irónica de sus padres y sus lazos afectivos y emocionales. Ver la historia repetirse sin poder hacer nada lo frustraba y era porque en su tiempo el no había podido defender lo suficiente a los que amaba.

- Se que no lo saben, y estoy segura que Caleb no le ha dicho a sus hijos pero la magia puede ser inducida con practica, a los gemelos Hiragizawa se le fue inculcada desde bebes con el único fin de que ellos defendieran militarmente el reino, eso también lo hicieron con Caleb cuando era pequeño, es diferente con miembros de la realeza, la magia es innata. – Fujitaka resopló cansado, era hora de dormir – Están aquí para que aprendan a luchar, para enfrentarse a Malakai necesitan conocer la historia si quieren defenderse.

- Malakai tiene en su poder a una dragón papá – dijo Sakura removiéndose en la silla - ¿Cómo combatimos eso?

- Con la misma moneda querida – dijo el rey sin decir más- Leshna ha envenenado a muchos, sin embargo hemos conseguido información que indica que no todos los soldados se han convertido al lado de Malakai, la supervivencia es mucho más importante para ellos que la lealtad a su pueblo o a su rey, Diblik esta enteramente en nuestra contra – Fujitaka se levantó y les hizo una pequeña reverencia – Es tarde y creo que necesitan un tiempo para comprender todo esto. Buenos días mis pequeñas.

Fujitaka desapareció instantáneamente, Meiling que miraba deslumbrada el poder del rey sonrió para dirigirse a Sakura.

- Tu padre también desaparece, que coincidencia

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de Meiling, aún con toda su volatilidad, la niña que rápidamente se impresionaba ante todo seguía ahí. Respiraron con más calma, este atisbo de inocencia en su amiga había hecho que ellas pensaran que en realidad, su pasado era trágico sin embargo no había una razón por la cual el futuro no fuera mejor.

* * *

- ¿Crees qué estén bien?

Ergir se giró hacia su esposa con tranquilidad. Era encantadora, desde el primer momento que la vio en aquella fiesta que asistió junto a Caleb y Stephen, lo pensó. Cuando la divisó entre toda la gente en la pista de baile acompañada de un hombre que había reconocido como hijo de los amigos de su padre, supo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y que iba a ser su esposa así le costara lo que le costara. Y vaya que le había costado, Ieran era una de las mejores amigas de Sonomi, sin embargo el solo la había frecuentado cuando eran niños, por eso no la había reconocido hasta ese momento en que la vio bailando.

Su esposa tenía un carácter muy parecido al de su hermana gemela….. aún lo recordaba.

_Flash Back_

_- Para una chica tan linda como tú, bailar con el idiota de Ferio Skargen sería una completa perdida de tiempo_

_Ieran giró su cuerpo hacia él haciendo que sus largos cabellos negros volarán en una dualidad acompasada con el aire. Su rostro de facciones finas y blancas se curveó en una sonrisa cínica que Ergir pudo divisar y que por un momento lo paralizó. El delgado y pequeño cuerpo que estaba enfundado en un lindo vestido color escarlata relucía aún mas su belleza. Sin embargo, esa gesto que le brindó le demostraba era una sonrisa concienzuda, distinguida. Y es que ya la conocía. _

_- Ferio Skargen es un antiguo amigo …. al igual que el tuyo_

_- Ferio no es mi amigo, señorita – Ergir le brindó una copa de cristal llena de vino tinto, Ieran se había acercado a una mesa cercana a la terraza para poder refrescarse y el había aprovechado esa oportunidad - Mis únicos viejos amigos son…._

_- Caleb Hiragizawa, Stephen Daidouji y Fujitaka Kinomoto – Ieran sonrió tomando la copa que el le brindaba ahora más intrigado – Sí… es historia vieja. Los inseparables 4 amigos, los magnánimos 3 reyes y el gran comandante _

_Ergir tragó saliva sonoramente. Bien, esa linda chica que tenía frente a él y que tanto le había gustado parecía conocerlo y eso lo asustaba, durante todos su 16 años de vida, había disfrutado de la compañía femenina, al igual que sus amigos. Y le preocupaba enormemente que uno de sus amoríos temporales fuera la mujer que estaba hablándole y que peor aún fuera de una familia amiga a la de él. Pero era imposible…. El la hubiera recordado con semejante perfección. _

_- Disculpa si te lastimé en el pasado – Ergir puso una mano en la cintura de la joven mientras ella lo veía con horror – Pero si fue una linda experiencia debería quedarse como lo que es … una experiencia. _

_Ieran roja de la ira vertió su copa en la cara del príncipe, este sorprendido al sentir el frío liquido la miró con sorpresa. Ella aun molesta dejo la copa en la mesa y se acercó a el._

_- Mi nombre es Ieran Ittay, nos conocimos hace 12 años cuando mi padre le hizo una visita a su viejo amigo Ancor, es decir y en más pocas palabras para tu limitado cerebro; tu padre – Ergir abrió con desmesura los ojos – Yo jugué contigo, con Sonomi y tus tres amigos cuado era niña todos los veranos hasta 6 años _

_- Ier…._

_- Sí idiota – dijo Sonomi que se había acercado hacia su hermano y amiga. Había visto el final de la discusión, pero siendo la hermana gemela de Ergir y conociéndolo como lo conocía no había tenido dificultad alguna para suponer que había pasado – Es Ieran…_

_- ¿Ieran… Ieran… tu mejor amiga Ieran? – Ergir la miraba de arriba abajo, lo que causó que la joven se enfadara más – ¿La pequeña niña larguirucha qué siempre me fastidiaba cuando éramos pequeños?_

_- Yo jamás te molestaba – Ieran se giró sobre si misma y empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del salón de baile- Tú y tu ego enorme que aún no ha desaparecido eran los que me hastiaban siempre_

_La pelinegra desapareció entre el tumulto de las personas y Sonomi que veía la escena con calma le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano y negó con la cabeza. _

_- A veces creo firmemente que aún a pesar de ser tan guapo, te hallas en un completo estado permanente de ser un idiota con las chicas – su gemela dejó escapar una carcajada cínica que le fastidio por el simple hecho que era muy similar a la de él – Anda ve por ella_

_Y así lo hizo… toda su vida. _

_Fin del flash Back _

- ¡Ergir!

El rey salió de su ensimismamiento con un carraspeó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, disculpa – se acercó a ella y abriendo los brazos la envolvió en un cálido abrazo – Recordaba como fue que te conocí

Ieran acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. La blanda tela de seda de la camisa era suave al tacto y en la mejilla de la reina se sentía mucho mejor.

- ¿Cuándo éramos pequeños o cuando hiciste el ridículo a nuestros 16?

- No hice el ridículo Ieran – Ergir se alejó un poco de ella sin soltarla para acariciar su nariz con la suya propia – Te veías tan hermosa

- Y tu tan guapo y arrogante – Ieran soltó una risa corta que reconfortó a su esposo – Shaoran se parece tanto a ti ¿Crees qué esté bien?

Ergir asintió con la cabeza para no preocupar más a su esposa, el confiaba que su hijo, Eriol y Lucian lo estuvieran. Sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro, aún recordaba su propio viaje a Angat. Fujitaka casi había muerto y Stephen había estado inconsciente por casi media semana, había sido duro.

Aún así, era algo que tenía que suceder.

- Estarán bien querida, créeme… estarán bien

* * *

**_4 meses_**

- Supongamos hipotéticamente que es real – Tomoyo tiró la flecha de su arco que inmediatamente cayó al centro del blanco, las tres chicas practicaban en las orillas de lago – ¿Cómo demonios hizo Malakai para ser un digno acreedor de un dragón? … es decir … el huevo tuvo que haber llegado a él, no se puede tener a un dragón por medio de una conversación amistosa y persuasiva.

Sakura jugaba con el agua del lago, hacía figuras en el aire con el liquido entreteniéndose. Llevaba casi 15 minutos haciendo lo mismo mientras Tomoyo practicaba su arquería y Meiling su gimnasia. Se suponía que Touya tenía que haber llegado hacía 30 minutos para enseñarles la comunicación telepática entre ellas, pero estaba retrasado.

Meiling que había dado un salto hacia atrás se dejo caer gracilmente en el pasto descansado y entonces fue cuando distinguió a Sakura, levantó un cúmulo de tierra y lo lanzó hacia la gran masa de agua flotante que levitaba su amiga. Al darse el impacto, el agua se volvió lodo y cayó sobre el césped dejando una fangosa marca café. La pelinegra sonrió.

- Lo siento pero me gusta mas el lodo

- A ti te gusta todo lo que sea terroso y sucio Mei – dijo Sakura con leve molestia, Tomoyo que las miraba ni siquiera se inmutó, tenían casi ya 4 meses en Irmin y se había acostumbrado a las usuales peleas de sus dos amigas – Bueno, volviendo a la idea de Tomoyo… me pregunto lo mismo … la única respuesta es que la dragona de Malakai haya llegado a él por complementación.. dos almas corrompidas

- ¿Es decir….? – preguntó Meiling sentándose en el césped con calma.

- Se dice que algunos dragones son la versión animal y salvaje de su dueño, una proyección de tu poder y tu personalidad en su forma más pura y brutal… la bestialidad – Touya caminó hacia ellas con parsimonia, se acercó a Tomoyo por detrás, tomó la cintura de la chica con delicadeza acercando sus labios a la oreja de la princesa y levantó un poco el brazo de ella lo que hizo que el arco se enderezara un poco, la amatista lo miró sin titubear, en esa posición estaban muy cerca – Si mantienes el brazo de esta forma y firmemente es casi imposible que falles en el blanco

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas Touya? – alegó Meiling con molestia, él la miró

- Tranquila pelirroja, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, así que podemos empezar – se sentó en una roca mientras ellas se acercaban

- Dime cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas pelirroja – la pelinegra que se mostraba sumamente molesta se acercó al príncipe – ¿Qué acaso estas ciego? ¿En dónde demonios ves lo rojo?

Touya soltó una carcajada logrando que su cabello gris reflejara un brillo repentino debido a la inclinación de su cabeza a causa de la risa. Llevaba molestando a Meiling casi toda la estadía de las chicas, y era porque le entretenía, la pequeña era más peligrosa si se le provocaban y eso era un aspecto que la joven debía controlar. Así que desde hacía casi cuatro meses le decía pelirroja.

- Tus ojos son rojos – alegó Touya restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano – Por eso eres pelirroja y déjame decirte que ese no es lenguaje para una señorita y menos para una duquesa

- Pues dime Rubí, el mundo entero me dice así

- Definitivamente no soy el mundo entero ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

Meiling bufó enojada, Touya era en algunos aspectos muy similar a Sakura; eran necios, pero aún así el futuro rey superaba por mucho a su amiga. Y en lo que llevaba en Irmin había aprendido que pelear con Sakura era divertido y pelear con Touya era fastidioso y cansado, nunca ganaba, era como una alta pared de gruesos ladrillos que no podía tumbar. Así que simplemente lo aceptaba, así era él y en ciertos momentos tenía su encanto.

- ¿Lo qué quieres decir es … qué la dragona de Malakai es igual de rastrera y mala que él? – preguntó la ojiverde con interés

- Tu padre nos dijo que su dragona había envenenado a parte de los soldados con sus mentiras y odios – Tomoyo puso una mano en su frente con pesadez, la opresión en su pecho aumentó al recordar la conversación con su tío

_Flash Back _

_Tomoyo iba a entrar a su habitación, había sido una noche bastante dura. Y aún así con ese sentimiento de desasosiego en su corazón algo en ella le decía que había todavía información que no afianzaba, lo sentía, era casi una seguridad dentro de si misma más que una corazonada. _

_- ¿Te preguntas qué ha sucedido con Diblik?_

_La joven se giró con cierto temor hacia la voz, tensó sus músculos y cerró sus puños preparándose para lanzar una llamarada si era necesario pero se relajó visiblemente al ver que la pregunta formulada había venido del padre de Sakura que en esos momentos la veía con ternura. Ella asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y el le extendió su mano en una muda invitación. Tomoyo no dudó, tomó la palma de él para después sentir como su estomago se revolvía y sus pies ya no tocaban piso. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que su alrededor ya no giraba se quiso desplomar con la sorpresa que su tío la cogía por un brazo con una sonrisa._

_- Respira tranquilamente – le acarició el cabello mientras afianzaba el agarre por el brazo para sostenerla – La aparición puede agotarte lo suficiente si ha sido tu primera vez - Le sonrió mientras la dejaba tranquilamente en el césped_

_Cuando Tomoyo sintió el pasto entre sus dedos alzó su rostro recibiendo una ráfaga de aire fresco que logro que su mareo parará y su visión se hiciera más clara. Vio a su alrededor y una enorme sensación de tristeza y desasosiego la inundó. Ella no recordaba Diblik, pero las ilustraciones en los libros y las pinturas que Ergir le mostraba de pequeña no se parecían en nada a la imagen que veía. Era casi madrugada, lo sabía y la suave luz azul que invadía el horizonte solo dejaba ver un marco decadente y casi muerto. Ese no era Diblik, el Diblik de sus padres y donde ella nació era verde, iluminado por un gran sol y con un majestuoso y enorme castillo que hacía ver a la región aún mas hermosa. Diblik tenía muchos árboles y flores, los animales corrían tranquilos y el sonido de los ríos que atravesaban el reino solo daba otra sensación de paz. Pero lo que distinguía no era su territorio, no era su pueblo, lo que veía eran las ruinas de un reino, era un cataclismo._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? _

_- Malakai lo drenó -. Fujitaka se acercó a la orilla del risco en que estaban, el paisaje ya de por si gris se veía más exánime aún ante el descubrimiento _

_- ¿Y mi abuelo?_

_Fujitaka se mordió el labio, estaba consciente que la visión de lo que tenía en frente acabaría por hundir aún más a su sobrina. Era tan frágil , tan delicada. _

_- Marcus esta encerrado en el castillo -. Señaló con el dedo el enorme castillo que se veía a lo lejos y giró su cabeza hacia ella – Malakai es el único que ha entrado ahí desde que te sacaron de aquí, todo el paraíso verde que antes era Diblik desapareció ante el reinado de Malakai, ahora es un desierto, tan seco y tan muerto de vida, tal como tu primo_

_Tomoyo sonrió, ella ya no estaba dispuesta a ser la joven princesa indefensa que esperaba ser rescatada. No, ella era la futura reina y como tal debía reclamar lo que era por decreto suyo y pelear por su pueblo, por su gente, por sus padres y por su abuelo. Se levantó en un movimiento que causó que su tío la observara con cuidado. Ese fuego en sus ojos le indicó que la había subestimado, ella ya no iba a permitir eso. Fujitaka sabía implícitamente que Tomoyo Daidouji, heredera al trono de Diblik, hija de Sonomi y Stephen y dueña del elemento fuego, estaba cambiando y ese cambio le decía que estaba decidida a pelear. _

_- Diblik volverá a ser lo que era, volverá a ser el majestuoso país de ilusiones y magnificencia -. La pelinegra se acercó a su tío y lo cogió de la mano en una muda acción que le indicaba que tenían que volver – Estaré lista, lo juro._

_Y esa afirmación solo era una muda verdad._

_Fin del flash back_

- Sí haces una comparación con Malakai te da un resultado muy obvio. Los dos son iguales.

Sakura se sentó en el césped y respiró profundamente, tenían una guerra que iba a comenzar apenas ellas se fortalecieran y se sentía bastante insegura de sí misma. Era poderosa y ella lo sabía. No era porque se creía mejor, simplemente le temía a su poder, sabía que cuando se enojaba era capaz de hacer gala de su gran fortaleza y eso podía ser peligroso. Cerró los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo no ser ella misma, deseaba otra cosa, deseaba simplemente vivir una vida normal, feliz, sin la responsabilidad de salvar a un reino.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Touya al ver a su hermana perder su vista en la nada

- Sí – respondió la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo su atención hacia él- Ibas a empezar con la clase

- Cierto – se arremangó la fina camisa de seda blanca que traía puesta y suspiró, iba a ser un entrenamiento duro – Necesito que se concentren y espero que de verdad hayan descansado, porque la telepatía requiere de un alto grado de fuerza psíquica, mágica y física, y no voy a parar aún cuando una de ustedes vomite o se desmaye ¿Hecho?

Meiling bufó enojada y se sentó a lado de Sakura. Tomoyo simplemente se acercó a ellas.

- Tan típico de ti Touya – dijo la pelinegra moviendo una de sus coletas hacia atrás – ¿Ahora puedo vomitar?

* * *

**_5 meses_**

Lucian miraba atentamente a Shaoran. El príncipe había derrotado a un centauro el solo. Le habían bastado dos movimientos de la espalda y un poco de su agilidad de defensa para haberlo dejado tumbado en el suelo y casi imposibilitado de respirar. Cuando giró hacia su hermano gemelo se pudo dar cuenta que Eriol miraba la escena con indiferencia y se sorprendió aún mas cuando realizó que el también se encontraba muy tranquilo y que ciertamente el cuadro del animal derribado y casi inconsciente era una imagen que ya simplemente no le hacía efecto.

Estaban ya acostumbrados, diariamente una nueva bestia los atacaba con el único propósito de asesinarlos. Sí, tal vez se estaban volviendo fríos y metódicos, pero no se podía ser de ni una otra forma en Angat. Al principio de las semanas, dudaban al defenderse lo suficiente y dejar herido a su contrincante, en esos momentos no titubeaban al atacar, sin embargo trataban de no matar a ninguna criatura, de una forma u otra la realidad era que ellos eran los intrusos en ese bosque.

- Creo que día a día vas mejorando – dijo Eriol acercándose a su amigo y recogiendo el gran palo de madera que el centauro tenía y que estaba en el suelo a lado del animal – No tardaste nada en derrocarlo ¿Vamos a avanzar o acamparemos aquí? Casi anochecerá

- Lo mejor es que avancemos un poco – Shaoran se acercó a su caballo y tomó las riendas de este mientras lo guiaba entre los árboles, sus amigos lo siguieron - ¿Estás bien Lucian?

Lucian se detuvo y lo miro con duda, asintió y se agachó para tocar la tierra mojada que estaba debajo de él. Estaba cansado, había sido un largo ida y le dolía el cuerpo.

- ¿No creen qué estamos madurando muy forzadamente? – dijo el ojiverde con temple , Shaoran que seguía caminando se giró hacia el

- Lucian…. Ya lo hemos hablado

- No creo que el haber dicho un "Sí, nos vamos a Angat" es precisamente hablar – dijo Lucian acariciando a su caballo - Sé que es una cursilería muy infantil pero estoy agotado y cada día extraño aún más a Meiling, ya no solo me hace falta …. La necesito.

Shaoran detuvo un gemido roncó que quiso salir de su garganta. El conocía exactamente de lo que hablaba su camarada. Extrañaba a Sakura y a diferencia de sus amigos que estaban acostumbrados a tener al objeto de su afecto diariamente con ellos, para el no era así. Sakura estaba muy lejos y ciertamente tantos años cargaban más aún en esa necesidad de verla y abrazarla, aun cuando ese inocente y delicado amor infantil que había nacido 10 años atrás en esos momentos fuera un anhelado deseo de verla y volver a estar con ella. Él entendía.

- Tienes que tratar de concéntrate en tu entrenamiento y en tus responsabilidades, tienes que pensar que un día la veras frente a frente y que ese día tan esperado es tu meta principal – Shaoran se acercó a Lucian y puso una mano en su hombro – Piensa en tu futuro, en el hombre que te estás convirtiendo para todos… para ti, para tu familia.. para ella. Piensa que la volverás a ver para amarla como se debe, tienes que pensarlo o te volverás loco. Trata

Eriol abrió los ojos brevemente al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo. En toda su convivencia con Shaoran no se había dado cuenta que el inocente enamoramiento que el príncipe le tenía a Sakura era realmente un amor profundo, pasional y taimado que había aumentado con la distancia y el anhelo de volverla a encontrar. No sabía cuanto la había extrañado y solo lo podía comparar con la estima que él le guardaba a Tomoyo ó Lucian a Meiling. Jamás realizó que el que más había sufrido con una separación era Shaoran, ahora entendía muchos aspectos de su personalidad y de porque siempre rechazaba a cualquier doncella que lo pretendía, era porque aún amaba a Sakura, era porque la estaba esperando.

- Y tenemos que seguir, la tierra aquí esta demasiado húmeda como para prender una fogata – dijo Shaoran dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

**_7 meses_**

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Meiling sentada en la cama y viendo a su amiga con horror – Disculpa pero creo que te entendí mal Sakura

Las dos estaban en la habitación de Sakura que era una replica de las suyas pero con tonos verdes y olivo. La princesa que se encontraba escribiendo una carta giró en la silla en la que estaba sentada y le brindó a su amiga una sonrisa cansada pero amable.

- No entiendo que es lo que tiene tu sentido del oído que siempre te tengo que repetir las cosas Mei – la pelinegra le lanzó una almohada con fuerza a la castaña, Sakura detuvo el objeto con tan solo un dedo, este levitaba dando giros y después cayo al suelo – Buen intento, pero soy más rápida que tú

Meiling soltó una risa cómoda. Pelear con Sakura era casi tan agradable como hacerlo con Shaoran, era divertido y tenía un toque cómico en el asunto. Tanto ella como la princesa se habían acostumbrado a discutir entre ellas para liberar tensiones, era como tener una hermana mayor con la cual jugabas cuando no tenías nada que hacer. Porque eso eran, hermanas.

- ¿A quien le escribes? – preguntó Meiling acercándose a ella y robándole la carta sin que Sakura, que empezó a replicar la detuviera, cuando vio el nombre al que iba dirigida la carta dio un respingo – ¿Le escribes a Shaoran?

Sakura hizo un puchero y le arrebató la hoja a su amiga con reclamo. Se cruzó de brazos enfadada pero después suspiró casi agotada, sabía que Meiling iba a insistir por un tiempo casi indefinido hasta que le dijera la verdad.

- Sí, es una carta para Shaoran – dijo doblando la carta y metiéndola en un sobre, después hizo parecer un pájaro con un movimiento de mano y le dio el sobre haciendo que el animal lo cogiera con el pico – Ya sabes donde ir

Cuando el ave desapareció fijó su vista en Meiling que la veía con picardía.

- Y entonces … Shaoran … ¿Eh?

- Me escribo con tu primo casi desde que ustedes se fueron hace 10 años – Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente y Meiling empezó a reír - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Ustedes dos ciertamente – Meiling le acaricio el cabello con la mano en un acto de puro cariño – Nosotros, en Dragorog, siempre habíamos visto a Shaoran emocionarse por cartas que recibía cada mes, nunca nos dijo de quien eran, todos sabemos que aún sigue enamorado de ti, pero ahora es cuando veo el otro lado de aquellas letras que le llegaban. ¿Lo amas?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Meiling notó a acción de su amiga y sonrió satisfecha.

- Me alegra saber que mi bobo primo es correspondido, que esa persona a la que tanto ama sea una chica tan maravillosa y más aún que seas tú – dijo la pelinegra riendo un poco y volviendo a la cama de su amiga donde se dejo caer sin premeditaciones – Y ahora explícame eso de que pasaremos casi medio mes de excursión al monte Shinuoe

- Es mandato de mi padre – respondió Sakura acercándose a el ventanal del balcón, con un movimiento de mano hizo que los dos grandes vidrios se abrieran quedamente y el aire fresco inundara la habitación

- ¿Y siempre aceptas las disposiciones de tu padre por irrazonables qué estás sean? ¿Te he dicho acaso qué realmente no tengo una genial condición física? Soy buena en gimnasia y en velocidad realmente – hizo una mueca de molestia mientras sacudía la cabeza – Pero en resistencia física soy realmente pésima … me quejo mucho

- No me digas – Sakura se sonrió con autosuficiencia y después de respirar pesadamente se encogió de hombros, los quejidos de Meiling eran algo de lo que ya se había vuelto a acostumbrar, pero su expedición al monte era algo que no podían persuadir o disolver, si su padre decían que iban ….iban – Dice que está en nuestros destinos ir a ese monte. Por cierto … ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

Meiling que estaba boca arriba en la suave cama y viendo el techo tosió al oír el nombre de la princesa y se levantó de un tirón haciendo que Sakura se volteará hacia ella y le diese su atención. El gesto de Meiling era de picardía.

- ¿Dónde posiblemente puede estar el "angel de Diblik"?

Sakura dejó salir una risa sarcástica. Conocía ya bien a Meiling como para saber a donde iban sus preguntas sardónicas y llenas de doble sentido. En cierta parte era divertido

- Tu piensas que le gusta

¿De quien hablamos específicamente amiga mía?

- Meiling…. – dijo Sakura con paciencia

- Bueno, bueno … sí, estamos hablando de el gran príncipe heredero al trono de Irmin, el valiente, guapo, inteligente y más adjetivos calificativos igual de grandiosos y con más de dos sílabas para que se escuche rimbombante y magnánimo ….Touya Kinomoto, alias tu hermano – Meiling se inclinó hacia la ojiverde como si le estuviera contando algo muy secreto – Yo creo que nuestra niñera personal esta desarrollando un cierto tipo de afecto no amistoso hacia Tomoyo

Sakura apretó los labios demasiado creando una delgada línea que le daba un rictus serio a su rostro. Ella había notado esos sentimientos en Touya desde que Tomoyo había llegado a Irmin. Lo entendía, aún siendo mujer reconocía la belleza de su amiga sin ningún tipo de envidia, sino que lo valoraba con cariño y cierta nostalgia, se parecía tanto a su que realmente le preocupaba era el corazón de Touya, ella sabía que Tomoyo tenía sentimientos por otra persona, y después de lo de Kaho… no estaba segura si su hermano podría soportar otra decepción sentimental.

- Meiling, aclárame algo ¿Tomoyo está completamente enamorada de Eriol?

- Sí – dijo Tomoyo entrando al cuarto y sentándose el la silla que antes ocupaba Sakura, le dio una mirada tranquila a sus amigas y después sonrió - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Touya se está enamorando de ti?

Cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos con asombro Sakura se tapó la cara con molestia y Meiling solo sonrió inocentemente.

- Eres la reina de la sutileza Meiling Lee – dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza – Qué impertinente eres

- ¿Qué tu hermano qué?

Sakura se mordió el labio

- Presentimos que Touya esta desarrollando ciertos….. sentimientos hacia ti – indicó la castaña inhalando aire, sabía que en cierto grado Tomoyo tenía consciencia de ello pero no deducía que tanto – Yo sé que lo sabes

Tomoyo bajo la mirada cansada. En los últimos meses había notado que el príncipe le dedicaba más atención a ella que a su propia hermana o a Meiling, y le asustaba. Touya le gustaba, pero había un mundo de diferencia en que te gustara una persona y amaras a otra. Y ella solo amaba a Eriol.

- ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó Meiling con cuidado y Sakura carraspeó, debía ser una de las pocas veces que escuchaba una pregunta proveniente de la pelinegra cargada de sutileza

- Lo lamento Sakura – entrelazó las manos con calma – Mi sentimientos hacia Eriol no han cambiado, creo que inclusive han aumentado sí eso es aún posible. Es difícil de explicar – se aclaró la garganta y vio a Sakura a los ojos – Te mentiría si dijera que no he notada cierta …. inclinación de Touya hacia mi ….pero es que …. yo no puedo corresponderle como el desea

Sakura no dijo más, decidió no forzar la situación, Meiling sorprendentemente no dijo nada tampoco, así que para aligerar el ambiente la pelinegra decidió hablar sobre sus preparativos para la excursión al monte.

* * *

**_1 año_**

- Eso es lindo

Shaoran vio a Lucian recargarse en un árbol y cruzarse de brazos rápidamente. Su cabello azulado dio un brillo fulgurante en un movimiento inconsciente de su cuerpo para buscar un mejor ángulo de comodidad para su espalda. Después desvió su vista hacia el punto atractivo que Lucian miraba con tanta curiosidad y entendió la expresión. Sí era lindo, más bien , ella era linda.

- Olvidan que todo lo "lindo" aquí puede matarte en tan solo 5 segundos, el tiempo suficiente como para dejar de pensar que es linda- dijo Eriol sacando su espada con prontitud

Bueno sí, la ninfa era hermosa, sensual y tenía ese aire místico y atrayente que causaba que la voluntad cediera ante ella. Y además estaba ese matiz rosa brillante que la rodeaba como un aura angelical y la hacía resplandecer. Aún así no se le veía la cara, solo un tentador cuerpo con curvas en ese color rosetón que invitaba a la perdición. Shaoran consideró lo advertido por Eriol y en el instante en que lo hizo la suave y linda ninfa rosa giró su cuerpo para mostrar su horrenda cara. Los ojos rasgados brillaban con algo muy parecido a la ira y su boca que el hubiera imaginado, invitadora y tentadora, era una fila de largos y puntiagudos dientes mientras una viscosa lengua roja salía de la cavidad cada tiempo en tiempo como si fuera una serpiente. La criatura se levantó y lanzó una bola de fuego por la boca con dirección al árbol.

- ¡Lucian! – exclamó el castaño para prevenir a su amigo

Sin embargo Lucian simplemente ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha esquivando la agresión elegantemente cuando la llamarada se dirigió hacia el, esta dio en el árbol y rebotó al suelo en múltiples pequeñas flamas. Sin moverse siquiera el ojiverde suspiró, seguía con los brazos cruzados al pecho y una mueca de asco y disgusto inundaba sus facciones. El príncipe pestañeo casi sorprendido, no había una muestra de preocupación en ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera el propio Lucian se había premeditado a correr cuando vio el ataque contra si mismo, se quedo ahí quieto, esperando con aburrimiento la arremetida de la ninfa, como sabiendo cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento. Shaoran se preguntaba si era porque estaban creciendo físicamente y ya conocían bien el bosque o simplemente como decía su amigo estaban madurando a la fuerza.

- Eso no es lindo – dijo Lucian mientras sacaba su espada para defenderse, le molestaba atacar a mujeres, aún si fueran criaturas violentas que tenían una rara tendencia a siempre querer asesinarlos, pero para él seguían siendo mujeres. Soltó un bufido exasperado y su gemelo dejo escapar una risa sonora - ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Shaoran acercándose a ellos y viendo detenidamente a la ninfa, por el color rosa casi melocotón que expedía su piel supuso que era una ninfa del aire, aquellas criaturas brillaban de ese modo, era como si el oxigeno que absorbían lo trasformaran en ese raro efecto , casi como una planta que liberaba dióxido de carbono - ¿Atacarla?

- Se está refiriendo a como vamos a abordarla en realidad – dijo Eriol con serenidad – Las espadas no nos servirán, ella es mucho más rápida que nosotros y tiene poderes…

- ¿Y entonces?

- Absórbela – contestó Lucian guardado su espada y acercándose al árbol en el que antes estaba recargado

Shaoran se giró hacia Lucian con preocupación. Absorber a una criatura era peligroso. Hacía años había descubierto casi por error que podía encerrar a cualquier cosa o persona en una ráfaga circular de aire. Cuando tenía 7 años y se encontraba en Irmin en un verano, tuvo una pelea con Touya porque no lo dejó jugar a solas con Sakura, por lo que al sentir un enorme enojo y sin saber exactamente como, lo elevó del piso y lo encerró en corrientes de aire elípticas sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y asustando al mismo Touya. Después de ese incidente, siguió practicando y ahora a sus 19 años estaba seguro que podía controlar bien esa extensión de su poder, pero era cansado, requería de mucha concentración o de mucho enojo y en ese momento, ahí parado… no tenía ninguna de las dos.

- Concéntrate – dijo Eriol imitando las acciones de su hermano, dio varios pasos atrás dándole espacio y le brindó una suave sonrisa – Probablemente necesitemos ese ataque en un futuro muy cercano, creo que es tiempo de que puedas manejarlo a tu antojo – se sentó en el césped y le dio una rápida mirada a la criatura que ya gruñía rabiosa, levantó una mano con dirección hacia ella y le hizo una invitación en silencio – Se que podrás con esto sin problemas, anda.

Y así lo hizo, cuando la ninfa trató de acercarse a el con toda la intención de agredirlo Shaoran levanto su puño hacia ella logrando que un gran circulo de aire la apresará y la levantará del suelo. Al encerrarla en la natural prisión la ninfa grito. Y gritó tan fuerte que hizo que Lucian que era el que estaba más alejado profiriera un quejido de desagrado.

- ¿No hay un mecanismo fantástico y mágico que haga qué cierre la boca? .– preguntó Eriol acercándose a Shaoran que aún seguía con el puño en alto, el castaño ladeó una sonrisa debido al comentario .– No puedo creer que sea tan molesta, yo pensé que las ninfas tenían una magnifica voz, inclusive mejor que la de Tomoyo

- Eventualmente se callará .– contestó el príncipe tranquilamente, bajó su brazo que estaba levantando hacia la criatura y respiró hondo.- Se agotará el oxígeno lo suficiente como para que caiga desmayada y que justamente grite acelerará la falta de aire

Y así precisamente fue, poco después la ninfa se desplomó dentro del círculo de viento perdiendo el conocimiento, Shaoran bajó la burbuja logrando que cayera pesadamente en el suelo. Se acercó junto a Eriol y al agacharse a lado de ella vio su verdadero rostro. Realmente como había dicho Lucian, era linda, la boca escondida y las delicadas facciones en el rostro y la tranquilidad la hacían lucir apacible e inocente. Era como si dos extremos totalmente contrarios estuvieran unidos en una rara pero armónica manera en un ser. Lo bueno y lo malo, lo bello y lo feo, lo peligroso e inocente.

- Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo –. dijo Lucian acercándose a ellos y viendo a la criatura inconsciente, puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano logrando que Eriol lo mirara completamente y Shaoran se girara un poco para observarlo de la misma forma -. ¿Cómo un ser qué en apariencia es tan hermoso puede ser tan peligroso?

- ¿Te estás refiriendo a las chicas?

- No en ese contexto –. Lucian miró hacia arriba, el atardecer estaba en su punto máximo y el cielo en una tonalidad exclusivamente escarlata le daba desconfianza, era como si el mismo horizonte sangrara, decididamente odiaba esa hora del día –. O al menos no para nosotros. Últimamente he razonado la decisión de tu padre Shaoran. ¿Por qué mandarlas tan lejos? ¿Por qué alejarlas de nosotros? Y di con la respuesta, la simple respuesta. Son hermosas, cada una de ellas lo es, tanto en exterior como en interior, que mejor ventaja que una apariencia frágil y atrayente para el enemigo. Nos separaron para que ellas crecieran y nosotros también. Nuestros…..romances dificultarían por ahora el camino, tu padre Shaoran a veces me asusta, sabe demasiado.

Eriol soltó una risa amarga. Antes ya había pensado en la verdadera razón por la cual las chicas se hallaban a millones de Km. de ellos, pero en su propio crecimiento y descubrimiento de nuevas habilidades, no le había dado la importancia suficiente. Shaoran que aún seguía arrodillado asintió con la cabeza el también había analizado ya ese factor, y aunque le doliera tenerlas lejos, sabía que era de una imperiosa necesidad separarlos a los 6. Necesitaban ser adultos, tener una maduración y preparamiento mental para afrentar una guerra, y el hecho de tener sentimientos afectivos entre ellos lo dificultaba todo. Sí, su padre sabía demasiado.

Shaoran se sacudió el pantalón verde que llevaba ese día alejando un poco el polvo en sus rodillas producto de estar un rato en el suelo, después sin mucho preámbulo se levantó con cuidado y sin decir más empezó a avanzar seguido por los dos hermanos.

* * *

- Pero es que esto puede ser sumamente más sencillo – dijo Meiling dejándose caer en la tierra, puso las manos en el suelo sintiendo un calor extraño – Solo basta un movimiento y podemos llegar a esa fea y maldita cueva ¿Por favor?

Sakura que giró rápidamente consideró seriamente la opción. Estaban casi llegando a la cima, donde una cueva oscura y grande se elevaba con majestuosidad. El monte Shinoue era casi imposible de subir para una persona normal, aun cuando las tres estuvieran entrenadas y capacitadas físicamente para completar esa misión, el ascenso les estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Meiling dueña de su poder tierra había insinuado muchas veces subir con una pequeña ayuda de su poder, sin embargo ni Sakura ni Tomoyo habían aceptado. Fujitaka había dado estrictas ordenes de que subieran sin ayudas "especiales", así que parcialmente restringidas por el rey y sin poder utilizar sus poderes, sus piernas les quemaban y su respiración jadeaba más continuamente a cada paso que daban.

- Fujitaka dijo que no, Meiling – Tomoyo trepó otro poco ofreciéndole la mano a su prima y a la pelinegra que la veían con cansancio – Vamos pelirroja, nos falta poco, deja de quejarte de todo lo posible y existente que logré que te quejes en este mundo y sube de una buena vez – Meiling le brindó una mirada de incredulidad y refunfuñó - ¡Meiling!

- De acuerdo, ya te escuché – le brindó la mano sin antes hacer un gracioso puchero – Y no me llames pelirroja, odio ese estúpido mote, estúpido Touya ¿Dónde demonios ve lo rojo?

Sakura que le iba a contestar para molestarla se silenció con una mirada de advertencia de Tomoyo que le indicó entre líneas que estaba cansada de escucharlas pelear todo el trayecto y que mantuviera su boca cerrada. La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y siguió subiendo.

Estuvieron casi media hora escalando un poco más hasta que finalmente dieron con una oscura y ancha cueva que se cernía con arrogancia en la punta del monte. Sakura que había llegado primero se dejó caer en el suelo para después acostarse y respirar el aire fresco que estaba a su alrededor y que temporalmente le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. Dos minutos después llegaron las otras dos con el mismo semblante que la princesa.

- ¿Llegamos? – preguntó Meiling sentándose a lado de Sakura y viendo el horizonte - ¿De verdad llegamos?

- Eso parece – dijo Tomoyo empezando a entrar a la cueva – Bueno ¿Me van a seguir o no? No quiero entrar sin estar cubierta

Meiling se levantó inmediatamente y Sakura la imitó para después ponerse cada una a lado de Tomoyo que miraba fijamente el interior de la cueva.

- Déjame decirte que yo no soy ningún tipo de escudo viviente y andante, Tomoyo Daidouji- tomó el brazo de su amiga y le brindó un ligero apretón - ¿Ahora si podemos usar nuestros poderes? Porque déjenme decirles que eso – señaló el interior de la caverna - Está demasiado oscuro como para divisar siquiera donde pisamos y no tenemos una antorcha en nuestro poder además de que caminar a negras en vestido es una proeza, ya bastante tuvimos con subir hasta aquí con estas ropas

- Meiling tiene un punto – alegó Sakura haciendo aparecer una pequeña flama en su mano y ondeando un poco el sencillo vestido verde que traía puesto – Creo que puede ser justo que en este punto usemos nuestros poderes. No sabemos que hay ahí dentro y puede ser bastante peligroso

Inmediatamente cuando lo dijo un resplandor salió de la cueva deslumbrándolas instantáneamente, Sakura que había sido la primera en sentir la luz tocarlas hizo aparecer instintivamente un escudo de aire en frente de ellas para protegerse. Cuando el brillo aminoró y las tres pudieron calibrar su visión hacia dentro de la cueva se asombraron con lo que vieron.

- ¿Esos son huevos?

* * *

- Me alegra demasiado volver a verlos – Fujitaka se acercó a los dos jóvenes en frente a ellos y les brindó un rápido pero sincero abrazo que dejaba entender la alegría que profesaba en esos momentos – Han llegado en el momento perfecto

- ¿Dónde están ellas? – preguntó uno de sus interlocutores con frialdad – ¿Ya tienen los huevos?

- Vamos Yue, se un poco más educado ¿Si?– dijo el otro joven sonriendo calidamente y dándole una suave palmada en el hombro al susodicho – No seas tan impaciente, Touya ha dicho que ellas probablemente regresen mañana con sus respectivos huevos

- Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro – alegó Touya entrando calmadamente a la habitación, Yue lo miró, con el traje verde oscuro y el pantalón negro Touya se veía más imponente de lo que recordaba, sonrió de lado, su amigo de la infancia aún tenía esa ironía cargada en la voz como desde niño – Me satisface decir que no han cambiado en nada – cuando llegó a lado de los gemelos les brindó una suave palmada en el hombro – Tú tan optimista Yukito y tú tan antipático como siempre Yue

- Siempre es un gusto verte Touya – dijo Yue asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Dónde están ellas?

Fujitaka que se mantenía al margen de la nueva conversación se acercó a su hijo y a sus invitados.

- Llegarán mañana, pónganse cómodos, tomen la habitación de su predilección menos las del lado norte, son los cuartos de las pequeñas – sonrió – Bienvenidos sean

* * *

- Hay que aparecernos – dijo Meiling rodando el gran huevo rojo que tenía en sus manos – Bueno, que Sakura se aparezca y que nos lleve con ella

Tomoyo que miraba el huevo azul que tenía en sus manos se preguntó porque sentía esa gran atracción hacia el gran objeto que tenía en sus manos. Desde que los habían visto claramente después de esa cortina de luz, las tres se habían acercado casi inconscientemente hacia precisamente los tres huevos que estaban sobre el suelo de la oscura cueva. Cada una tomó uno sin explicación.

- ¿Sienten el magnetismo? – dijo Sakura acariciando la superficie de su huevo verde con curiosidad – ¿Sienten ese tipo de nexo natural? ¿Cómo si te estuviera llamando a gritos?

Cuando Meiling iba a contestar súbitamente se escuchó un craquelado proveniente de los tres huevos. Las tres se alejaron de los cascarones con rapidez y se acercaron unas a otras por seguridad. Después de unos segundos rápidos, una intensa luz salió de cada huevo y estos reventaron en miles de pedazos esparcidos en el aire.

Sorprendida y sin habla, Sakura fue la primera en ver como una criatura con alas verde muy parecida a un gran lagarto sacudía la cabeza confundido, era casi de la estatura de un perro adolescente y sus grandes ojos esmeralda la veían con emoción, como si supiera que ella era su dueña. A su lado había dos criaturas iguales, con la única diferencia que uno era de color rojo y otro azul.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Sakura acercándose al animal - ¿Son dragones?

- Sí – contestó Meiling con una sonrisa – Son nuestros dragones

* * *

**N/A:** _Lamento muchísimo la espera, espero les guste el chapter. _

_Me inspiré mucho en la película Eragorn para terminar este capítulo. _

_Estoy trabajando en el próximo, prometo subirlo pronto. Lo juro de verdad.  
_

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí si en este momento tu cursor llegó al final.

Un especial agradecimiento a:

**_LyS Como_**

**_Dark Angel_**

**_Serena_**

**_Nanita_**

**_Sakurita-Rock_**

**_Shami_**

**_Maguie_**

Para ustedes va dedicado este chapter :) Un beso.

Actualizo la próxima semana. Hasta luego

* * *

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**_¿Comentarios?_ **

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**_/Kirlatan/_**


End file.
